


Finding Out Just Where That is

by SorchaR



Series: In the Shadows of Tall Buildings [1]
Category: Kings
Genre: An Unusual Amount of Messing With Jack's Hair, Angst, Barebacking, Kid!Fic, M/M, Original-but-canon characters, Redemption, Religious Content, Rimming, Self-Hatred, annoying older brothers, this gets kind of OOC but not offensively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 42,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack escapes from Gilboa with his newborn son, there's only one place he thinks he can go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post fic that's still in progress because I have been known to lose interest and abandon fic in the past. However, this one has eaten my brain. 
> 
> Title comes from the song "Cathedrals" by Jump, Little Children. There is an excellent David/Jack vid on YouTube to that song, and it also ate my brain. I highly recommend going over and looking it up. 
> 
> The names of David's brothers are adapted from the names in the Bible. The show gave us Eli (Eliab or Elihu) and Ethan (Nethanel). The ones I've named are Aidan (Abinadab), Reed (Raddai), Owen (Ozem), and Shane (Shimea.)
> 
> Since this story is still in progress, the tags will probably change by the time it's done.
> 
> In this universe, the handover of Prosperity to Gath was eventually accomplished, so now David's family lives in Gath, not Gilboa.
> 
> A much-delayed thanks to my beta, rogersbarnes.tumblr.com. This fic owes a lot to her!

 

_O LORD my God, in you I take refuge;_  
 _save me from all my pursuers, and deliver me,_  
 _or like a lion they will tear me apart;_  
 _they will drag me away, with no one to rescue._  
 _Psalm 7:1-2_

 

Jack pulls up outside the sprawling farmhouse just as the broken-down heap he's been driving for the past three days dies. He pauses with his forehead resting on the steering wheel, just taking a moment to breathe, until a restless little whimper rises from the carseat strapped in beside him.

"Hey, kid, it's okay. We're safe now." Well, for the moment, anyway. He gets out and goes around the car to the passenger door. Just as he's picking Joshua up, he hears the *snick* of a bolt-action rifle being cocked and feels cold steel against the back of his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't paint the inside of that car with your brains, Jack Benjamin."

Jack swallows hard. "I’m not sure if there is one," he admits, "but if you're going to kill me, can I at least move my son out of harm's way first?"

After a moment, the gun moves, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Holding Joshua close, he turns slowly and looks into the hostile gaze of Jessie Shepherd.

"David!" she calls over her shoulder. "You need to get out here."

From the garage at the side of the house, David comes out, wiping oily hands on a rag. "What is - Jack?" His eyes narrow, and Jack's hope dwindles a little, because he can't read that expression at all.

"Hello, David." Exhaustion rolls over Jack and he pauses for a moment. "Sorry for turning up unannounced, but we didn't have anywhere else to go."

When Jack says "we", David seems to notice Joshua for the first time. "Whose baby is that?"

"He's mine. Silas was going to take him from me and I couldn't..." He closes his eyes. "It's a long story and I'll tell it gladly, but I'm exhausted and I haven't eaten in two days and he's only a week old and I'm really at the end of my rope."

He opens his eyes and looks at David steadily, letting the truth of everything he's saying show. He can't afford to put up a front now. "Please."

David looks at him for a moment, then nods. "Okay. Get your stuff and come inside.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells his story.

_I will both lie down and sleep in peace;_  
 _for you alone, O LORD, make me lie down in safety._  
 _Psalm 4:8_

There's a tense moment when Jessie takes the baby from Jack to feed him. "You haven't been at this long enough to be able to feed him and yourself at the same time," she says crisply, "and you need to eat. You're no good to this baby if you're starving."

For a moment, David thinks he's going to have to restrain Jack, but then Jack slumps into a chair. "Sorry. I'm a little paranoid right now."

"I can see that," she says drily. Cradling Joshua against her in one arm, she ladles stew into a bowl from the pot bubbling on the stove, then sets the bowl on the table in front of him. "Eat."

David lets Jack eat for a while. He's actually trembling with hunger and exhaustion, and there's no point in trying to get anything coherent out of him until one of those things, at least, is dealt with.

Finally, Jack lifts his head from where he's hunched over his bowl. "My father locked me up with Lucinda," he says flatly. "The two of us confined together until we produced an heir, at which point he would take said heir and raise it. No mention was made of what would happen to Lucinda and me, but I'm pretty sure it didn't involve leaving the house alive."

David's saddened by how easy the story is to believe. "How'd you get away?" he asks quietly.

Jack's just taken a bite, and he swallows before speaking. "My cousin. He still thinks that my father's going to adopt him as long as I'm out of the way - and he definitely wanted Joshua gone. Creepy little motherf-" He glances at Jessie and drops his eyes to his bowl. "Well. You know."

"Where's Joshua's mama now?" Jessie asks as she puts a pan of water on to heat for warming a bottle. Joshua fusses a little, and she rubs his back soothingly. She might not be pleased with Jack's presence here, but she's handling Jack's son like he's one of her own.

Jack looks down. "Dead," he says softly. "She hemorrhaged. If Silas had let her give birth in a hospital, she might have survived."

He pushes the bowl away and slouches in his chair, arms crossed. "The only thing she did wrong was falling in love with me. She was the only one out of all of us whose hands were clean. She deserved better."

David doesn't know how to answer that, so he just says, "I met her. She was really sweet."

Jack snorts softly. "Her taste in men left something to be desired."

David clears his throat, hesitating a moment before asking, "How's Michelle?" He has the vague, uncomfortable feeling of asking about a stranger.

Jack shrugs. "I don't know. I haven’t seen her. Andrew said she was exiled for helping me, but that doesn't make any sense. She opposed me publicly. Andrew was probably..." He trails off and sways in his chair, blinking.

David leans forward. "When's the last time you slept?"

"Sleep is for the weak," Jack says with a wan smile, sounding almost like his old self for a moment. "I wanted to get over the border as fast as I could. Got some caffeine pills at a truck stop but I think...I think they're wearing off." His head tips forward, eyes closing.

David pushes back from the table and stands up. "You need to sleep." He tugs Jack up to his feet.

"Where are you going to put him?" David's mother asks.

"My bed, for now. I'll take one of the couches until I figure something else out."

Jack is slumping against David, stumbling as they walk, but he tries to pull away. "Joshua," he mumbles.

"He's fine," Jessie says. "I'll take good care of him. Go with David."

Jack blinks owlishly at her, then nods and rubs his hand down over his face. "Go with David," he agrees.

There's something in the way he says it that gives David pause, but he doesn't stop to think about it. He's got plenty to think about already.

After he gets Jack settled in, he goes back down to the kitchen. His mother is sitting at the table, cradling the baby while he takes his bottle, and he can't help smiling a little. "Careful, Mom. I don't think you get to keep him."

Jessie smiles down at Joshua."Well, Eli's family is in Gilboa. I never get to see them, and none of the rest of you seem to be in a hurry to give me any grandkids. I have to take what I can get." She glances up. "Do you believe him?"

David sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I do. The way Silas acted when he took back the throne...he'd gone mad, and I mean that literally." He hesitates. "I know you don't like Jack and you don't trust him -"

"Damn right I don't."

"- but he exposed Silas's plot publicly to save me. He went against his own father, knowing what would happen. And when I was in front of Silas's firing squad, when I thought I was gonna die in the next three seconds, I was saved by men Jack sent to rescue me. He saved my life, Mom."

"Lot of people would say he was just repaying the favor you already did him."

David smiles a little. "Yeah. I guess I'm not one of them."

"No, I don't suppose you are. Never saw Jack Benjamin as the fatherly type," Jessie adds, running a gentle fingertip over Joshua's head. "I'd have thought he'd just be out to save his own skin."

She sets the bottle aside and puts Joshua on her shoulder to burp him. "Best get the bassinet down from the attic," she says. "And this little one's gonna need more diapers and formula."

"I'll go into town after dinner," David says. "Which brings up the question of what the others are going to say when they get home."

"I'll leave the answering of that to you," Jessie says. "That boy didn't come here because he thought _I'd_ help him."

She has a point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's older brothers come home for dinner and, well, act like older brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to convince David's brothers that this fic did not need any comic relief.
> 
> They disagreed.

 

_Sons are indeed a heritage from the LORD,_  
 _the fruit of the womb a reward._  
 _Psalm 127:3_

 

David's brothers start to drift in a little before dinner. "Hey, David, there's an abandoned car out front," Aidan calls as he comes inside.

David heads out into the living room to meet him. "It's not abandoned, and don't yell. You'll wake the baby."

Aidan taps the side of his head. "Ha, very funny. "

"What's funny?" Shane asks, letting the screen door slam behind him.

"David told me not to yell because I'd wake the baby."

Shane's nose wrinkles. "What baby?"

"The baby in the kitchen," Jessie says, poking her head in. "And if you wake him, I'll be very upset."

"Whoa. First an abandoned car, now an abandoned baby?"

David pinches the bridge of his nose. "The car isn't abandoned, Aidan, and neither is the baby. I'll explain it all when everyone's here."

Once they're all around the table and Ethan has said grace, David clears his throat. "So." He glances over at the bassinet. "The baby isn't mine, before anyone asks."

"We weren't gonna," Shane replies, taking a bite of stew.

David sighs. "The baby's name is Joshua and he's Jack's."

Aidan frowns. "Jack who?"

Before David can reply, Ethan says, "Jack _Benjamin_? Seriously? Why is Jack Benjamin's baby in our kitchen?"

"Because Jack Benjamin is asleep in my room upstairs."

The stunned silence is impressive. Finally, Shane says, "You slept with Jack Benjamin? Gross."

Aidan smacks the back of his head. "Don't be an ass. David can be gay if he wants to."

"I'm not saying he can't be gay," Shane protests, rubbing his head. "I'm saying he could do a lot better than Jack Benjamin."

David shoots a helpless glance at his mother, who just shrugs. She's enjoying this, he just knows it. "I didn't sleep with Jack," he says. "He had to flee Gilboa to keep his son, and he didn't know where else to go."

Owen frowns. "You can't be gay if you want to." He likes to think things through, which tends to make him a few steps behind in any conversation.

"That's very narrow-minded of you, Owen," Aidan says. "I thought you were better than that."

"I'm not narrow-minded. What I mean is, you don't choose to be gay. Either you are or you aren't."

"Someone should've told that to David before he slept with Jack," Shane says, snickering.

David groans and covers his face. "I did _not_ sleep with Jack!" He knows better than to rise to their bait, but sometimes he can't help it.

Reed reaches for another biscuit. "Leave him alone, guys."

" _Thank_ you."

"He's new to this whole gay thing. You'll make him self-conscious."

David drops his head into his hands with another groan, and Jessie clears her throat. "That's enough. I swear none of you ever got any older than sixteen."

"Am I the only one who's even a little troubled by the fact that Jack Benjamin is in our house?" Ethan demands.

It's an odd relief that Ethan's angry rather than teasing. "He didn't have anywhere else to go, Ethan. I was the only one he trusted to help him."

"Well, that's just lovely. And when Silas shows up with soldiers to drag him back to Gilboa and shoots us all, we can comfort ourselves with the knowledge that David was the only one Jack trusted."

"Silas won't look for him here," David says. "I helped him get the throne back. As far as he knows, I'm the last person Jack would go to for help."

"And yet here he is," Ethan retorts.

"Silas won't come here," David repeats, then frowns. "Nothing's come out of Gilboa about any of this. I wonder how he explained Jack's absence all these months."

"What're you talking about?" Reed asks. "What absence?"

Damn. "It's, um...it's not my story to tell," he says slowly. "He was...Silas imprisoned him after he got the throne back. That's all I can really say."

"And he still managed to knock someone up?" Shane asks. "I'm impressed."

"That's enough. Finish your dinner, all of you. There's plenty of work to be done before bed." Jessie nudges David. "Best get a move on. There's only a couple of diapers and maybe a bottle's worth of formula left."

David goes upstairs to get his wallet. Jack is curled up on his side in bed, and there's enough light left that David can see the dark circles under his eyes. He picks up his wallet from the dresser and goes out into the hall, leaning against the wall and looking up.

"I know you sent him here for a reason, God," he says softly. "But I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help him."

There's no immediate answer, but he didn't expect one. That's not how this works. God will speak to him when the time is right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack opens up to David.

_He turns a desert into pools of water,_  
 _a parched land into springs of water._  
 _Psalm 107:35_

David has to call his mother twice from the store - once to ask her what kind of diapers and wipes to buy, and again to ask what kind of formula and bottles, because he didn't learn from the first time just to stay on the phone.

The cashier is someone he went to school with, and he has to clarify that no, he doesn't have a baby. "A friend is staying with me and he's got his son with him," he says vaguely.

It's not till he's on the way home that he realizes he called Jack his friend. There was a time, brief though it was, when that wouldn't have confused him like it does now.

His mother is in the living room, reading the paper. The bassinet is gone, and he frowns. "Where's Joshua?"

Jessie points up. "I told him he should let me keep Joshua a little longer so he could sleep, but he wouldn't listen."

David smiles and shakes his head. "He's stubborn." He puts the formula and bottles in the kitchen and heads upstairs. The bassinet is in his room, but it's empty; on the bed, Jack is curled up around Joshua, both of them asleep.

David stops in the door, some sort of aching emotion that he can't quite identify rising in his chest. He's not sure how long he stands there in the doorway, just looking at them, when Jack stirs and rolls onto his back, opening his eyes and squinting at the light coming in through the open door from the hallway.

"Sorry," David says. "Just bringing some diapers. Didn't mean to wake you." He sets the bag down and steps back, intending to leave and close the door, but Jack waves him in.

"It's okay," he says, sitting up and wiping his hand over his face. "I think the caffeine's still working out of my system, because I haven't been able to stay asleep for too long." He looks at the diapers. "Thank you."

"There's more formula and bottles too," David replies. "Downstairs."

Jack looks down at his hands. "Thank you again, then. I can pay you back - I have money. It's Gilboan, though."

"That's okay. Gilboan money still works fine here." David hesitates, then sits beside Jack on the bed and looks at Joshua. "Aren't you afraid you'll roll over on him?"

"I'm more afraid of someone taking him from me," Jack admits, running his hand through his hair. "If he's between me and the wall, obviously nobody can get to him." He laughs ruefully. "Like hiding under the covers from the boogey man."

"Makes sense to me," David offers.

Jack's silent for a moment, then he says, "Silas screwed up his whole plan, and he didn't even realize it."

"Yeah? How'd he do that?"

"He let me see Joshua...well, he didn't explicitly give permission, but he didn't tell the nurse to keep me out, either. I guess he didn't think he needed to."

Jack draws a deep breath. "I was... I don't know, not curious exactly. It was deeper than that. I just couldn't stay away. I went into the nursery, and there he was in the cradle. I was picking him up before I even realized what I was doing. He opened his eyes and he looked up at me as if...as if he knew me."

He looks down at his hands. "I'd been working on a plan to escape, by myself, but when I stood there looking into his eyes, I knew there was no way I could leave without him. I guess it's true, what they say about it being love at first sight."

There's a little smile on Jack's face as he talks, a genuine smile with no bitterness or mockery, and David marvels at it. "You really love him."

"More than I thought I could ever love anyone." Jack's jaw clenches and he looks over toward the window. "And I never, ever want us to end up like Silas and me." His voice is low, but fierce.

"What are you going to do?" David asks gently.

"I don't know," Jack says with a shrug. "I'll think of something, though. I have money in a secret account in Austeria. I just need to get it. And Andrew sent us off with a wad of cash." He gives a soft laugh. "Like I said, he was desperate to get rid of us."

"Are you gonna stay in Gath?"

"Maybe." Jack shrugs. "Depends on whether people start shooting when they recognize me."

"You'd probably be safe if you stay here. People here still think of themselves as Gilboan, although they're not exactly fond of Silas."

"Fair enough. But how do I answer the inevitable questions about why I'm living here instead of Shiloh and why I have a baby that's not being shown off as the next heir?"

David grins. "Tell them you got pregnant and Silas disowned you for being an unwed mother."

Jack's mouth falls open and he stares at David for a moment, then starts to laugh. He covers his mouth to stifle the noise, but keeps laughing, and David can't help but join in.

"It wasn't that funny," he manages after a minute.

"Yes, it was," Jack replies, still laughing a little. "I can't remember the last time I laughed like that." He sobers. "Or the last time I laughed, really."

David squeezes his shoulder gently. "Why don't you go take a hot shower?"

Jack glances over sidelong, smirking a little. "You trying to imply something, Shepherd?"

"I wouldn't imply, I would just tell you," David retorts, grinning. "Seriously, it'll probably help you relax so you can sleep better."

When Jack looks at Joshua, David adds, "I'll look after him. It won't be long."

Jack nods slowly. "Yeah, okay. And it has kind of been a few days."

"Towels are in the bathroom cupboard. We all have our own shower and shaving stuff - feel free to use mine. It's in the green bin."

Jack nods. "Okay, thanks." He digs in his duffel bag for some clean clothes. "Uh, where's the bathroom?"

"End of the hall, the blue door."

When Jack's gone, David turns his attention to Joshua, sleeping peacefully. He looks ridiculously like Jack, except that his dark hair is standing up in fuzzy little tufts.

Of course, at the moment, that’s actually pretty close to how Jack looks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets some of David's family.

_I lie down and sleep;_  
 _I wake again for the LORD sustains me._  
 _Psalm 3:5_

Back in Shiloh, even while he was imprisoned, Jack had his own bathroom, with a shower the size of a small house that had built-in benches and multiple showerheads set into the walls. The towels were heated, the soap and shampoo were hand-crafted, and the floor was covered in carpet three inches thick.

No shower Jack ever took there was anywhere near as blissful as the one he's taking right now, in the Shepherds' aging shower stall, in their old-fashioned bathroom with the flowered linoleum, using David's store-bought toiletries. He steps under the spray, letting the water roll down his back, and looks up at the ceiling.

"I know I haven't exactly been a faithful servant," he says softly, "but thank you. I don't know how long they'll let me stay, and I don't know where I'll go next, but thank you. Please, whatever happens to me, keep Joshua safe." That's about all the praying he's got in him right now, so he finishes washing quickly and gets out to dry and dress.

Just as he's pulling his shirt over his head, he hears a little whimper. Immediately, he's out the door and heading down the hall, but he stops when he hears David's voice.

"Can't blame you for being upset, little guy," David says softly. "You got born into a huge mess. But you know...your dad's a better person than anyone gives him credit for. He's a better person than he gives himself credit for. And he loves you a whole lot. Pretty sure he’d do anything for you. So I think maybe you and your dad are gonna be okay."

Jack stands frozen for a moment, blinking back sudden moisture in his eyes. He doesn't deserve that kind of faith, especially not from David. The fact that he has it is, to say the least, humbling. He composes himself and goes into the bedroom, where David's in the process of changing Joshua's diaper.

"Where'd you learn to change a diaper?" Jack teases, hoping David doesn't notice the roughness in his voice. "I thought you were the youngest."

"I am," David replies with a little grin. "I used to babysit for pocket money. Besides, it's not exactly brain surgery." He finishes with the diaper. "Do you have fresh clothes to put him in? I didn't want to dig in your bag."

Jack's absorbed in watching David take care of Joshua, and it takes him a moment to realize David asked him a question. "Huh? Oh, yeah." He digs in the duffel and takes out a nightgown. "The nurse said to fold the sleeves over his hands so he can't scratch himself."

"Yeah, their little fingernails are sharp." David dresses Joshua and picks him up. "Once, my cousin put her finger in my eye when she was a baby. I had to wear an eye patch for a week."

Jack snickers. "Now that, I'd like to see."

"I think my family took about five million pictures. I'm sure they'd show you if you ask nicely. Or even not nicely." He hands Joshua over. "There you go."

"Thanks. I should probably feed him before I put him back down and try to go back to sleep myself."

David looks him up and down. "Do you want something to sleep in? I don't know about you, but I hate sleeping in jeans. Maybe you'd sleep better if you were more comfortable."

"I don't know," Jack says with a crooked little smile. "I'm think I'm taller than you."

David laughs. "I'll send the tailor in." He turns and rummages in the dresser, taking out a pair of flannel pajama pants and tossing them onto the bed. "There. I don't think it matters if they're a little short."

Jack has to admit, these jeans were made for style more than for comfort. "Okay, sure. Here, can you - " He holds Joshua out.

"Sure, of course," David answers. When he takes Joshua, their hands touch, and Jack flushes, though he doesn't know why.

He turns and wriggles out of his jeans, then tugs the pajama pants up over his hips. They aren't all that short, really, and he'll definitely be more comfortable. "This is, um, this is great. Thank you."

David smiles, eyes crinkling. "You're welcome." He gives Joshua back and picks up the bassinet. "If you're not going to be using this up here, we may as well keep it downstairs. C'mon."

Jack follows David downstairs with some trepidation. He's not sure how David's brothers feel about having him here, and since there are several of them he's a bit worried.

Surely they wouldn't hit a man holding a baby, would they?

In the kitchen, there are three men seated at the table playing cards, and they look up when David and Jack come in. "David, you liar!" one of them says.

David turns from putting the bassinet in the corner and frowns. "What are you talking about?"

The man puts down his cards and stands, pointing accusingly at David. "You told us you didn't sleep with him. If you didn't sleep with him, why is he wearing your pajamas?"

Jack stops, holding his breath. David's smart; he'd have figured out that Jack's gay. But would he have told his family, and if so, what would they think? He knows a lot of people in the real world don't care, but does that include David's family?

David groans and covers his face. "Shane, I swear, one of these days...Jack, I am so sorry. My mother did try to teach him manners, I promise."

"Hey, don't apologize for me!" Shane says indignantly. "I'm not the one who seduces single fathers and breaks their hearts."

"You couldn't seduce your right hand," says one of the others at the table. "Sit your ass down and get back in the game." He glances up over his cards. "I'm Reed, by the way. This is Aidan."

"Uh, hi." Jack holds up his son. "This is Joshua."

"Yeah, we met him at dinner," Aidan says. "Well, he was asleep, but we looked at him at dinner. Cute kid."

Jack can't help puffing up a little. "Thanks." Joshua starts to squirm, and he turns to David. "You said there's more formula?"

"Oh, yeah, here." David opens a cupboard and gets the formula and a bottle. "Here you go. Here, I'll hold him so you can make it."

Once the bottle's made, Jack takes Joshua back and sits at the table to feed him. He gazes down at Joshua and listens to the bantering around the table as the game continues. It makes him ache for what he and Michelle might have had in a different life, a life with no crown, with parents who didn't care more for politics and power than their own family.

Joshua opens his eyes and looks up at Jack, and the ache eases. He can't change his past, but he can damn sure give his son better. He realizes that the room's gone quiet, and he looks up to find everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Reed mumbles, looking back at his cards, and Aidan just shrugs and does the same.

But Shane, who apparently says whatever comes into his head, says, "This is surreal. You're the fucking Crown Prince of Gilboa - "

"Former Crown Prince," Jack interrupts, flushing a little.

" - and you're sitting at our kitchen table, wearing my brother's pajamas and feeding your baby." Shane looks around. "Seriously, am I the only one who thinks this is bizarre?"

"You're the only one who's rambling on about it," Aidan replies. "Shut up and deal."

Jack lifts Joshua to his shoulder to burp him and then keeps him there, rubbing his back. He wants to speak, to say that he knows how much he's asking of them all just by being here, but he can't find the words.

Anyway, he's not sure whether they'd believe he was sincere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns to do laundry and asks David a question.

_But it is you, my equal,_   
_my companion, my familiar friend,_   
_with whom I kept pleasant company;_   
_we walked in the house of God with the throng._   
_Psalm 55:13-14_

 

"Does your family know I'm gay?"

David is in the process of teaching Jack how to use the washing machine, and he almost drops the detergent. "I, uh, don't know what -"

"Don't play dumb, David, it's insulting." Jack's voice is smooth, but David can hear the tension in it. "You were there when my father outed me."

David wants to protest that he hadn't believed it - and he hadn't, not at first. But it hadn't taken long for the truth of it to sink in. Probably the only truthful thing Silas had said for a very long time. "I haven't said anything to them. I don't know what else they might have heard or from where. But they wouldn't care, you know."

Jack makes a noncommittal little noise, and David goes back to showing him how much detergent to use, how to load the washer, how hot the water should be. Jack has lived his life in extremes: the luxury of the pampered royal heir, and the privations of the front lines of battle. Both have left him without the basic knowledge that David takes for granted. He's willing to learn, though, and David's willing to teach him.

"How do you know?" Jack asks once the laundry is going, leaning back against the washing machine.

"How do I know what? How to do laundry?"

Jack rolls his eyes. "No, I think I can figure that one out for myself. How do you know your family wouldn't care?" David's mother has taught him how to wrap cloth to make a baby sling, and he's got Joshua against his chest in a length of navy blue cotton. Keeping Joshua close seems to have made him less jumpy, which means that he's more his old self, attitude and all.

"Well, because I know them," David replies. He pulls his laundry out of the dryer. "Here, this is really important. You have to clean the lint filter so the dryer doesn't catch on fire." He shows Jack how to take the filter out and clean it. "Anyway. I know my family. I can't promise they'll like you, but if they don't, it won't be because you're gay."

"Your brother Ethan doesn't like me."

"Yeah, well, that's because your father isn't here for him to dislike in person. He has to make do with what he has. He'll get over it." David grins. "If it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure Shane still thinks I'm toying with your affections and he's taken your side."

Jack laughs, head falling forward. "You utter cad," he says, looking over and smiling at David. His hair's getting a little long and it falls into his eyes in soft, dark waves. "I thought I meant something to you."

"You do," David says without thinking, and when Jack's eyes widen, he blushes. "I mean...well, we've been through a lot together, and granted, a lot of it sucked, but..." He sighs. "I want you to know...when I helped Silas get back on the throne, it wasn't because you - "

Jack turns away. "Don't. It's okay."

"No, it's not." David tugs on Jack's arm until he turns back around. "It was because of your uncle. I know you thought you were in control, but you weren't, and he was the last person who should have any kind of power, ever. It killed me to turn on you that way."

Jack grabs David's shoulders. "Listen to me. You're right - William had me on a leash, and I didn't even know it. I can't say that I think it was a good idea to put Silas back into power, but..." He sighs. "You were in a tough spot, and you chose the lesser of two evils. I know you didn't want to betray me."

David lets out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Thank you."

"Besides..." Jack smiles down at Joshua. "Looking at it now, you did me a favor."

"How's that?" David asks. "You probably would have had kids anyway. Kings need heirs."

"Silas was a good father when Michelle and I were little. Being king turned him into a cold-hearted bastard." Jack trails the backs of his fingers over Joshua's cheek. "I'm not a good enough man that it wouldn't have done the same to me."

"You underestimate yourself," David says quietly.

Jack gives a short, soft laugh. "More likely that you're seeing something in me that isn't there. You of all people should know better."

David knows better than to argue when Jack's like this. He pats the table by the dryer. "Come over here and I'll show you how to fold clothes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to make David see him as he believes he really is.

_Have mercy on me, O God,_   
_according to your steadfast love;_   
_according to your abundant mercy_   
_blot out my transgressions._   
_Wash me thoroughly from my iniquity,_   
_and cleanse from me my sin._   
_Psalm 51:1-2_

 

Jack's lying on a blanket, gazing up at the stars, when he hears David say, "There you are."

"Here I am," Jack agrees, scooting over to make room on the blanket.

David lies back and glances over. The red eye of the baby monitor, which Jack has on his stomach, glows in the darkness, and David reaches over and picks it up.

"Still working, huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks for fixing it." Jack glances over. "It was really kind of your mother to give me all that old baby stuff. I don't know why she did. I know she doesn't like me."

"She's warming to you. The fact that you're the only one who'll do dishes without being nagged helps." David nudges him with his elbow. "Anyway, you're irrelevant. Joshua's more or less her honorary grandchild at this point."

Jack gives a soft laugh. "I'd kind of guessed." He falls silent for a moment, staring up at the night sky, before taking a deep breath. "When I escaped, it was a night like this. Andrew took me out a back corridor, and when we got outside, the first thing I saw was the sky. It...I almost had a panic attack. I'd been indoors for so long, and the sky seemed so big and empty. I felt like I was going to fall right off the earth. Andrew had to hit me to pull me out of it. After that, I didn't look up if I didn't have to - not until I got here."

He sighs. "How pathetic is that, being afraid of the fucking sky?"

"Oh, Jack." David's voice is soft with sympathy. "Maybe you don't realize it, but you are incredibly brave."

Oh, God, that reminds Jack of Joseph, and Joseph reminds him of all the awful things he's done in his life, how many people he's hurt. He gets up, walking back into the circle of light spilled by the back porch light, pinching the bridge of his nose. How can he possibly be a good father or even a decent human being?

"Jack?" David comes up behind him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not brave," Jack mumbles.

"Jack, don't." David lays a hand on his shoulder, and Jack shoves it off.

"How can you be so naive, David? How can you know not what I am?" Jack pushes David away. "I'm not a good person, David. I'm not good, or kind, or brave. There are plenty of people who can testify to that. Or they could, if they weren't dead."

"Jack - "

"One of them was my lover," Jack continues, right over top of David's voice. "His name was Joseph. He saw me in all my fucked-up, miserable, worthless glory and he loved me anyway. And I loved him." He swallows hard. "But I loved power more and I couldn't have both. So I treated him like dirt, like a shameful secret. I hurt him, and I hurt him, until finally he couldn't take any more. He killed himself, David, because of me."

David opens his mouth, but Jack cuts him off. "Oh, and then there's the minister I had shot because he said we should make sure Silas was dead before I took the throne. All I had to do was look at him, and he got a bullet in the back of the head."

This time, David doesn't try to speak, and it's just as well, because Jack's not stopping. "And let's not forget Lucinda. The whole time we were locked up, I was so cold to her. I couldn't take it out on the people who were actually responsible, so I took it out on her."

He turns away so that David can't see the tears. "And oh, was I good at it. I made sure she was just as unhappy as I was, no matter how hard she tried to stay positive. I made her cry just because I could, David. By the time she got pregnant, she didn't even bother trying to talk to me anymore. I made her lonely and miserable for the last months of her life, and because of me, because I wanted to be king so goddamn much, she died a painful and stupid and utterly unnecessary death."

He turns back around, furious, tears escaping his tenuous control. "Now do you understand, David? Do you get it?"

He clenches his fists at his sides. "God, the best thing I could do for Joshua is to leave here tonight and never see him again." He looks away, not wanting to see the disgust on David's face.

Instead, a gentle hand touches his shoulder, and before he can pull away, David's strong arms are wrapped around him. "You're so much more than all of that," David murmurs into his temple. "Maybe you're right, about power twisting people. I don't know. But I do know that there _is_ good in you, Jonathan Benjamin. So much good. I wish you could see it."

Jack can't hold on any more. He cries silently into David's shoulder while David continues to speak. "All anyone has to do is watch you with Joshua to know that you are a good man. You've done some terrible things, but that's not who you are inside. And it's obvious to me that you regret them all."

He's stroking Jack's hair now, and it's beautifully soothing. It makes him feel like a child again. _I do. Every single one_.

David holds him a moment longer, then steps back and tips Jack's chin up so he can look into his eyes. "I wouldn't tell you that you're a good man if it weren't true," he says. "Do you believe me?"

Jack nods slowly.

"Good. And I don't want to hear you say Joshua would be better off without you ever again. You're his father, and you love him in a way that nobody else ever could. Got it?"

Jack looks down at the ground, and David grabs his shoulders and gives him a little shake. "Got it?" he repeats sternly.

"Got it," Jack mumbles.

"Good." David pulls him into a quick hug, which he has enough presence of mind to return. "Come on. I think there's a couple of brownies left."

A thin wail rises from the baby monitor, and Jack smiles crookedly. "Looks like I'm needed. Save me one?"

"You bet," David replies with a grin. "Even if I have to fight all my brothers at once for it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news and a hasty departure.

_Why do the nations conspire,_  
 _and the peoples plot in vain?_  
 _The kings of the earth set themselves,_  
 _and the rulers take counsel together,_  
 _against the LORD and his anointed, saying,_  
 _“Let us burst their bonds asunder,_  
 _and cast their cords from us.”_  
 _Psalm 2:1-3_

 

David leaves the auto parts store and heads across the street to get a cup of coffee, taking a seat at the counter so he can watch the game on the screen behind it. He's got a bet going with Owen on this one.

The screen flashes to "BREAKING NEWS", and a collective groan goes up from customers and employees alike. As the reporter appears on-screen, David looks down at his phone, hoping to at least follow the score online.

He looks up again when one of the other patrons says, “Hey, it’s Jack Benjamin.”

There's a press conference on-screen now, with a small picture of Jack in the upper right of the screen. The sound is turned off, but the closed-captioning is on, and he reads the words with growing horror. Before the press conference is finished, he's out of his seat, tossing some money down on the counter for the coffee he hasn't even gotten yet and running for the truck.

He makes it home in record time, slamming the front door open and calling for Jack.

"He's out back with Joshua," Jessie calls from the kitchen. "What's all the excitement about?"

"I'll tell you in a second." David heads through the back door and into the yard. Jack's sprawled in the hammock, Joshua on his chest, and he smiles at first until he sees the expression on David's face. He sits up, holding Joshua close.

"Something's wrong."

David grabs his arm and leads him back to the house. "Silas...I don't know what he did, but there was just a press conference on TV. Shaw - " He stops as they reach the back porch, trying to frame his words. "The Gath military is conducting a manhunt for you as a 'favor' to Gilboa."

The color drains from Jack's face. "Did they mention Joshua?"

"No. But I guess Silas figures that if he finds you, he'll find your son."

Jessie is on the back porch, and she wraps her arm around Jack, guiding him inside. "He's not going to find you," she says, "and he's not going to take your son away."

Jack's jaw tightens. "You're goddamn right he's not." He heads inside, and David follows. Shane and Aidan are in the living room watching TV, and Shane calls out, but David doesn't even look at them as he hurries past.

"Jack, stop! What are you going to do?"

Jack pauses at the base of the stairs. "I'm getting the hell out of here so that you and your family don't get into trouble."

"Like hell you are! You're not going back out there alone, Jack." David's brothers are gathering, and since none of them are asking what's going on, they must already know.

"What other choice do I have?" Jack demands. Joshua starts to cry, and Jessie smoothly takes him from Jack's arms and into the relative quiet of the kitchen.

David smacks his palm against the wall. "Stay, dammit! Stay and let us help you!"

"If I stay, your entire family is in danger! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because I care about you!"

There's the sound of shattering glass as Shane drops his soda on the floor. "Oh, my God, I was just kidding."

David ignores him and moves closer to Jack. "I care about you, and Joshua, and I want you both to be safe."

"And you don't think I want you to be safe? You and your family have been...I don't know what I would have done without you helping me. I'm supposed to pay you back by drawing my father's rage to you?"

"Jack, we can help protect Joshua. Out there - " he gestures " - out there on your own, what chance do you have?"

Jack turns, shoving his hands into his hair. "I don't know, okay? All I know is that I've hurt enough people in my life. I'm not going to hurt you and your family, too."

"What if you leave and Joshua stays with us?"

David turns, staring at Owen. "What?"

"Well...they're looking for Jack, right? They can't really look for Joshua." Owen shrugs. "So if Jack goes somewhere else, if they find him they won't find Joshua."

"No." Jack crosses his arms. "Absolutely not. I'm not leaving him."

Reed shakes his head. "I see what you're saying, Owen, but come on. Anybody who sees that kid for more than two seconds will know he's Jack's."

"Yeah, but they won't come here and see him because Jack won't be here."

Jack shakes his head. "Out of the question."

David pulls him to one side. "It's a good idea, Jack. And you know my mom will take good care of him."

"Of course I know that. That is not the point, David."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is - " Jack looks up at the ceiling, blinking, and draws a shaky breath. "I can't leave him, David. He's all I have."

David grabs Jack's shoulders. "You have me, Jack." He looks into Jack's eyes. "You have me, and my mom, and my brothers, and we're going to help you make sure that your father never lays a hand on Joshua. Do you trust me?"

Jack hesitates, then nods. "Yes." He presses his lips together, obviously fighting for control. "I trust you."

David pats his back. "Okay. We need to plan."

David still has his maps of Gath from the war, and he spreads them out on the table. Jack holds Joshua close as they work out the safest place to go and the best way to get there, with input from David's brothers. When they have their route planned, David folds up the map. "We should get packed."

Jack blinks at him. "We?"

"Well, yeah. There's no way I'm letting you go alone." Hadn't Jack realized that? Apparently not.

Jack stares at him for a moment, then shifts Joshua to his hip so he can pull David into an awkward one-armed hug. "I have no way to repay you for all you've done," he murmurs.

"Good, because I don't want repayment," David replies, hugging him back.

"Either kiss or go upstairs and pack." Shane throws a peanut at David's head.

"Your brother is beginning to creep me out," Jack says quietly into David's ear.

Shane hits him with a peanut, too. "I heard that."

Packing doesn't take long, even if Jack does keep stopping every few seconds to pick Joshua up from the bed and hold him, but by the time they get downstairs, David's mother has packed them two grocery bags worth of food, made a thermos of coffee, and filled two gallon jugs with water.

Ethan hands David a set of keys. "Leave the truck and take my van," he says. "That way you'll have someplace to sleep no matter what. I put a couple sleeping bags and blankets in the back."

"But you love that van," David protests. "It's your baby."

"Yeah, well, you're my baby brother. You rank a little higher." Ethan scrubs his hand over David's hair. "Take the damn van, dumbass."

David laughs. "Okay, okay." He hugs Ethan hard. "Thank you. I'll bring it back in good condition."

"Put that money away," Jessie says sharply, and David turns to see Jack trying to give his mother a roll of bills.

"Look, I don't know how long it will be till I can come back. Babies are expensive." Jack tries to put the money in Jessie's hand again. "Please, Mrs. Shepherd, take it."

"You're not gonna win this one, Benjamin," Ethan says. "May as well give up gracefully." David can tell, though, that he's impressed that Jack is trying.

"You boys are going to need that money," Jessie says. "We can handle the cost of one little baby. Keep it."

Jack glances over at David as if asking for help. "It's Gilboan. It won't do us any good once we're north of Prosperity."

"David can exchange it in town. Can't you, David?"

"Yes ma'am," David says, smiling a little even in the midst of all this. "Don't argue with her, Jack."

Jack looks at him, and then at his brothers, and finally back at Jessie. He gives a rueful little smile. "Okay." He kisses her cheek. "Thank you."

"Thank me by coming back safe and whole," she replies tartly, but it's obvious that she's touched.

"We should get moving," David says. "We gotta get to the bank to exchange the money before it closes."

They say their goodbyes on the front porch. David's brothers each hug him, and then they hug Jack as well, even Ethan. Jack's just about gotten over looking startled by that when Jessie wraps her arms around him, too.

"God be with you," she says, patting his cheek before stepping back and holding out her arms for Joshua.

Jack swallows hard and nods. He kisses Joshua's head. "Be good for Mrs. Shepherd," he says softly, "and don't let these guys here give you any trouble. I love you so much, and I'm going to be back before you even know I've been gone." He holds on a little longer, then kisses Joshua one more time and hands him to Jessie. "Thank you."

He's quiet as they walk to the van, and inside, he curls up in a tight ball, staring out the window at the house and chewing on his thumbnail.

David squeezes his shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Jack."

Jack doesn't even look over. "Just drive."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of the road trip.

_I am like an owl of the wilderness,_  
 _like a little owl of the waste places._  
 _I lie awake;_  
 _I am like a lonely bird on the housetop._  
 _Psalm 102:6-7_

Jack slips into the back of the van just before they roll into town. No point in taking any chances. Along with the sleeping bags, pillows and blankets, there's a laptop bag with a note on it.

_David,_  
 _I knew if I tried to give this to you in the house you wouldn't take it. You guys will need it more than I will. Just bring it back in one piece and don't download any porn. I have plenty already.  
Shane_

Jack can't help smiling a little at that. He really does like David's brothers, even Shane, and he's glad that, if he had to leave Joshua, he was able to leave him with the Shepherds.

After the bank, they stop to gas up, and then they're on the road again. Jack climbs back up into the front seat and picks up the thermos, taking a long drink right out of the bottle. "I don't suppose your mother packed us any alcohol?"

David glances over, amused. "My mom? Are you kidding?"

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Jack sighs and stares out the window. "Let me know when you want me to drive."

David laughs. "I know you can drive just fine, but if I let anybody else drive this van, Ethan will kill me. Ethan could have two broken arms, and Moses himself could show up and offer to drive, and Ethan would say, 'No thanks, I got this.'"

"Well, then, you'll need this more than me." Jack puts the lid back on the thermos and sets it on the seat.

"Not right now, I won't. If I drink coffee now, I'll be awake till sunrise." David shakes his head. "I don't know how you can drink that stuff at night and still sleep."

Jack snorts. "Believe me, after some of the drugs I've taken, caffeine barely even registers in my bloodstream unless I powerload it." He looks out the window. "Something else to be proud of."

"Don't do that to yourself, Jack, especially not now." David takes his hand off the gear shift and reaches over, squeezing Jack's hand briefly. "What you did then doesn't make you any less of a good man or a good father now."

Jack turns in his seat. "How can you have this much faith in me? God knows I've never given you any reason to."

David doesn't take his eyes off the road. "Well, yes, you have," he replies. "But regardless, you're not the man you used to be, and I think that inside you know that, even if you're afraid to believe it."

Jack doesn't know what to say to that, so he just shrugs and returns to looking out the window. Darkness falls, and after a while, David looks over.

"Looks like we're sleeping in the van tonight," he says. "You okay with that?"

"Sure."

David pulls off onto a logging road and drives for a good half-mile before he stops and parks in a small clearing. In a few minutes, they're laid out on top of the sleeping bags in the back of the van, the night being too warm to sleep in them.

Jack closes his eyes and tries to sleep, but he misses Joshua so much. He's used to hearing Joshua breathe, to being able to reach out and reassure himself that his son is still here, still safe. He rolls onto his side with his back to David, curling up in on himself as if that will ease the ache inside him.

"Hey." David rubs his back. "Hey, Jack, it's okay, you don't have to hide from me. C'mere." He tugs at Jack until he turns over. "I know you miss him terribly. It would be weird if you didn't."

Jack has an almost overwhelming urge to scoot over and burrow into David's arms, and what that might mean, he does not have the resources to think about right now. "I feel like I just abandoned him," he says, voice shaky. "Even though I know your family will take good care of him."

"You did the right thing," David replies, rubbing Jack's upper arm. "He's safe and cared for, and you'll be back with him soon."

"I know. I just...God, it hurts so much. It's like a Goliath blasted a hole through my chest."

"I can't even imagine, Jack. I'm sorry it has to be like this." David reaches up and strokes Jack's hair back from his forehead. "But I want you to know, I really admire you for doing this, even though it's hurting you so much."

For once, Jack doesn't feel the need to protest that he's not worthy of David's admiration. This is the hardest thing he's ever done. "Thank you," he says quietly.

David smiles a little. "Thank you for trusting us enough to let us help you."

Jack can't help laughing a little. "I think you're the only person I've ever known who would thank someone for putting him and his family in danger and then dragging him out of his home to go into hiding."

"Yeah, I'm one-of-a-kind," David says wryly.

"You are." The words come out without conscious intention, and in a tone that's teasing and affectionate in equal measure. Jack can't believe he said that, but David just smiles and tugs Jack's hair.

"Think you can sleep?"

Jack nods slowly. "I think so."

"Good. We'll get an early start." David looks at him seriously. "And if you need me, let me know. You're not alone, okay?"

"Okay." Jack closes his eyes and pulls his blanket up. The sound of David settling down next to him is comforting, and the pain inside him eases a little.

 _Thank you, God, for David_. It comes without conscious thought, but it's no less real for that. As he starts to fall asleep, Jack finds himself thinking that maybe, if David really does believe in him this much...maybe there's something to it after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy little interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this idea, as you may have seen, that I would put an excerpt from a psalm in front of each chapter. For certain chapters, that's turning out to be more difficult than expected. 
> 
> Like this one.
> 
> So, future chapters may or may not have them.

They pull in at a truck stop in the afternoon. David parks at the pumps and Jack slips in to use the restroom, casting a brief, longing look at the sign for the showers. 

When he returns to the van, David's waiting with a black trucker hat in his hand. There's a huge flaming skull embroidered on the front, and without even asking, he jams it down on Jack's head.

"What the fuck, Shepherd?" Jack's laughing as he takes the cap off and throws it at David. "The hell is this?"

"It's for you, which would be why I put it on your head." David fumbles for his keys and climbs into the van.

"I'm not wearing that," Jack says as he fastens his seatbelt. "It's repulsive."

"It's just for when you get out of the van where there are people around." David puts the cap on Jack again and turns the van on. "It's by way of a disguise. Not much of one, but hey, nobody would expect that Jack Benjamin would be caught dead in a trucker hat."

"Especially not this one." Jack takes it off and examines it. "Pretty sure this hat is an abomination in the eyes of the Lord."

David laughs as he pulls out into traffic. "Well, their stock was low. It was either that or 'Drunk Slut.' I thought that one would be worse."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. That would've been less of a disguise and more of a flashing neon ID badge." Jack grins over at David.

David just rolls his eyes. "Brag, brag, brag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's hat (only without the rhinestones and Ed Hardy logo)
> 
> The "Drunk Slut" hat


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack didn't have a normal childhood. David introduces him to something he missed out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one with no psalm, alas.
> 
> Possible trigger warning: animal killing in the context of an urban legend. If that bothers you, you will want to skip the paragraph that starts, "When she wakes up in the morning."

"This reminds me of camping out with my brothers when we were kids," David says as they settle in for a second night in the van.

"Yeah?" Jack sits up on his elbow. "Where did you go camping?"

David laughs. "Mostly in our back yard. We had this huge cabin tent and we'd all pile in with our sleeping bags and flashlights. We'd tell scary stories - well, not me so much, since they'd already heard all the stories I knew. They'd told me most of them." He laughs. "The goal was to try to get someone so scared they'd run back into the house."

"And did you?"

"Me?" David pushes Jack's shoulder. "Hell, no. Why would you think I did?"

Jack shrugs. "I guess because you were the youngest. But then, you're stupidly brave, or maybe just stupid -"

"Hey!"

"...so maybe not."

"Nope. Shane was the one who usually ended up going back inside for the night." David stretches and grins. "They'd get him right on the edge with a couple of stories, and then all it took was the old flashlight-under-the-chin trick when he wasn't expecting it. I was the best at that."

Jack frowns. "Flashlight under the chin?"

"You led a deprived childhood," David says, shaking his head. He picks the flashlight up off the floor. "Okay, to get the full effect, I should tell you a scary story."

"What are we, twelve?" Jack's laughing, though, and David takes that as a sign to continue.

David turns the flashlight off. "There are two options. One, you can hold the flashlight under your chin the whole time you're telling the story, which is good for the slow creepy build. Or two, when the other person isn't expecting it, you put the light under your chin and - " David moves the flashlight into position " - turn it on!" He flips the switch and is gratified when Jack jumps.

"Good Lord, David, that's horrible." Jack reaches out and takes the flashlight, putting it under his chin as well. "I wish I'd known about this as a kid. I could have terrified Michelle. Sneak into her room, turn it on, make an awful noise." 

He hands the flashlight back. "I believe I was promised a scary story."

"Well, I was just lulling you into a false sense of security, but if you really want..." Turning off the flashlight, David lies back and thinks. "Okay. This is one that did scare me."

He can hear Jack settling down. "Do tell." 

"It was a dark night, just like tonight. The moon was hidden behind the clouds. It was winter, and there was an awful storm, and the wind was whistling through the trees."

"Does anything actually happen in this story, or do you just give the weather report?" Jack drawls.

David reaches out and hits something that he hopes is part of Jack. "I'm setting the scene. Shut up and listen. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Dana's parents were out of town, and it was the first time they'd let her stay home alone, even though she was seventeen. Her best friend was supposed to sleep over, but she got sick."

"I have a feeling she's going to be very glad she did."

"Jack, don't make me turn this flashlight on and put it under my chin. Dana was afraid to go to sleep, so she stayed up as late as she could. While she was watching the news - "

"Why is a seventeen-year-old girl watching the news?"

David groans. "She has a crush on you and she's hoping you'll show up in a story, okay? Now shut up."

"You don't have to be rude," Jack mutters.

"Apparently I do. So, she's watching the news when the anchor announces that a serial killer has escaped from the hospital for the criminally insane and he could be in their area. Quickly, she checks all the doors and windows to make sure they're locked, then she calls for her dog and goes upstairs into her bedroom. She's planning to sleep with the lights on, but the power goes out. So she gets into bed, and her dog curls up on the floor beside her. Every time she feels scared, she reaches down and her dog licks her hand. As long as her dog's there, she knows she's safe.

"When she wakes up in the morning, the storm has blown over and the sun is shining. Her dog isn't by her bed, which is weird because the bedroom door is still shut. She gets up and opens the door, calling for the dog, but he doesn't come. She goes into the bathroom, and when she turns the light on, she sees her dog hung from the shower rod with his throat slit, and on the wall, in the dog's blood, is written 'Humans can lick too.'"

Jack is silent for a moment, and then he says, "Note to self: David is never, ever allowed to tell Joshua bedtime stories. Or stories at any other time. Ever."

David starts laughing, and Jack continues, "Seriously, David, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't make it up!" David protests between snickers.

"No, but you told it!"

"I said it was a scary story!"

"Scary, not disgusting!" Jack pauses. "And anyway, why would he kill the dog and not her? What kind of serial killer does that? And how did he get into the house with everything locked up?"

"I don't know! When you're a kid you don't think about those things."

"Apparently not, if you believe a teenage girl is watching the news."

David groans. "I told you, she's in love with you."

"Why doesn't she just go on the Internet instead?" Jack asks. "There are tons of naked pictures of me on there. Some of them are probably even real." 

“This is before the Internet," David says, the back of his neck heating at the thought of Jack naked. It's...a surprisingly interesting image.

"It's before the Internet, but I'm old enough to be of interest to a seventeen-year-old girl? Have I been transported into the past?"

David sighs. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

Jack laughs softly. He's quiet for a bit, and then he says, "David?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this all an effort to distract me from missing Joshua?"

David smiles in the darkness. He should've known Jack would figure it out. "Did it?"

"It kinda did, yeah."

"Well, then, yes, it was."

Jack's silent for a moment, and then he reaches over and fumbles for David's hand, squeezing it. "Thank you."

David squeezes back. "You're welcome."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and David stay at a motel. Jack needs some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, definitely can't find something from a psalm for this one. Maybe the Song of Solomon.

"You know, on second thought, sleeping in the van was kind of fun." 

They're standing in the doorway of the room David's rented, and Jack is, to put it mildly, unimpressed.

David laughs. "What did you expect, Jack? It's not Altar Mansion."

"I realize that, David," Jack says patiently, trying not to roll his eyes. "I was not expecting luxury. I did, however, hope for something that was not a recent crime scene. I'm afraid to imagine what we might see if we had a UV light."

"You're being overdramatic," David scolds. "Which bed do you want?" He gestures at the two double beds. "I don't have a preference."

Jack shrugs. "I'll take the one by the window." He digs in his pocket for a coin. "Flip you for first shower."

David snickers. "Like hell you will. I've been doing all the driving - I get first shower." He heads into the bathroom.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Jack yells after him, but the door's already closed. Grumbling, he flops onto his bed and picks up the stack of takeout and delivery menus by the phone. There's a flyer for a liquor store that delivers, and he plucks that out and sets it off to the side before looking at the dinner options.

He's narrowed it down to a couple of choices when David comes out of the bathroom. "Shower's yours." 

"Thanks," Jack mumbles, looking over the liquor store menu. He glances up, and his mouth goes dry.

Jack has, of course, known for some time that David must be as gorgeous below the neck as above. Clothing can only hide so much. But there's a vast difference between knowing something objectively and having the evidence five feet from one's face, still wet from the shower and wrapped in a cheap white towel the approximate thickness of first aid gauze. Jack has to move the pile of menus from his chest downward to cover his reaction to what he's seeing.

When David's back is to him, Jack gets up and bolts for the bathroom. It's not until he's inside with the door shut that he realizes he left his toiletries in his bag. He shrugs and starts stripping - he'll just use David's. Not like it's the first time.

When he's under the water, he reaches for the shampoo, and the moment he opens the bottle and smells it, his cock hardens again. Between being surrounded by David's scent and thinking about how he looked in that towel, by the time Jack's finished washing he's so hard he could hammer nails with his dick.

His hand slides down over his stomach and wraps around his cock, giving it a long, slow stroke, and then another, biting his lower lip to hold back his moans. In his mind, it's David's hand on him, and his hand on David, and they're stroking each other in perfect rhythm.

His free hand plucks at his nipple and his breath catches, the fantasy expanding in his head. David's going to take him to bed and fuck him, use his hands and his mouth and his cock to take Jack apart down to his very core and then put him back together again. 

And Jack wants it. Oh, God, he wants it so badly. Still tugging his cock, he reaches back, teasing a finger along the cleft of his ass before rubbing over his asshole. Carefully, because water sucks as lube, he presses his finger in, and this time, he can't hold back a moan. He's so far gone, though, that he doesn't even care. He works his finger in deeper, his hand moving faster on his dick. His legs are trembling, though, and he pulls his finger out of himself so that he can lean on his forearm against the wall. It doesn't matter; in his imagination, David's still pounding into him, hard and deep. 

He comes hard, David's name a whisper on his lips. He remains leaning against the wall as the pleasure fades, blinking and trying to catch his breath as the water rolls over him.

God, he's in so much trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David lies awake and thinks thinky thoughts.

Jack's fast asleep, but David...well, David has things to think about.

Like the moan he heard coming from the shower earlier. It's not the first time he's overheard someone jacking off - he has six brothers, for God's sake. But it's a little different when it's someone...

Someone he's falling in love with.

Admitting it to himself is both liberating and terrifying. He's falling in love with Jack, with Michelle's _brother_. He's not entirely sure what that says about him. On one hand, he knows he's not in love with her anymore, but on the other, he will always love her, and not for anything would he hurt her.

And not for anything would he hurt Jack, either. Jack's been hurt enough in his life. He deserves better than to wonder if he's second best, if he's a substitute for his sister, if he's just David's experiment in bisexuality. David thinks it's pretty likely that Jack would wonder all of those things no matter what David told him.

David rolls onto his side and looks over at the other bed, where Jack is curled up tightly under the covers with only the top of his head visible. He smiles a little, because that's freaking adorable. He's pretty sure he knows what - or rather, who - Jack was thinking about in the shower. He'd have to be blind not to see how Jack looked at him earlier.

That just makes things more complicated, and David has no idea what to do.

He only knows what he _wants_ to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is a man of many talents. Jack's impressed.

"I need a haircut." 

"So you keep saying." David glances over to see Jack frowning over his reflection in the mirror on the sun visor. "If you stop looking in the mirror, you won't notice."

"I'll still _know_ , David."

David rolls his eyes. "Why do you care? Nobody sees you but me."

"I just do, okay?"

"Well, you can't go get it cut." They're coming up on a town and David starts looking for a motel.

"I realize that. I just..." Jack sighs. "Never mind."

David tamps down his annoyance. Jack's life has been turned upside down again and again over the past couple of years. He's clinging to this one bit of normalcy to ground himself, and looking at it from that perspective, David wants to help.

He waits until they're checked into the motel, in a room that looks pretty much like every other motel they've been in, then says, "I gotta go out for a few. You want anything?"

"Chocolate," Jack says. "Milk chocolate, the kind with raisins and almonds in it. And whiskey."

"Yes to the chocolate. Can't promise anything on the whiskey." Truth be told, David doesn't think it's a good idea for Jack to have alcohol right now, but he knows better than to say so outright.

He finds a big-box store and gets everything he came for. He returns to the hotel to find Jack lying on his bed in his undershirt and boxers, watching what appears to be a reality show about chicken farmers.

"Get up and take your shirt off," David says, taking the newspaper he's bought and spreading it over the floor.

Jack gives him a lazy, crooked grin. "Really, David, I'm easy but I'm not cheap. You have to at least buy me dinner."

David can feel his ears turn red and hopes Jack doesn't notice. "I bought you chocolate - that'll have to do. You can have it when we're done." David takes the spindly chair from the desk and sets it on the papers, then pats the seat. "C'mon."

Jack comes over, removing his shirt as he does and looking wary. "Uh, what are we doing?"

David digs in the bag and pulls out a pair of scissors, a comb and an electric hair trimmer. "I'm going to cut your hair."

"Oh, no, you're not." Jack backs away, holding up his hands. "I appreciate the thought, but no."

"I promise, I know what I'm doing." When Jack looks skeptical, David says, "You were happy enough with the way my mom cut your hair, right?"

"Well, yes, but - "

David gestures to the chair. "She taught me. I've given my brothers haircuts a million times." He pokes Jack's shoulder. "Besides, what other option do you have?"

Still looking dubious, Jack sits. "Well, I guess if you screw it up, at least nobody will see it."

"Your faith in me is underwhelming," David comments dryly. He sets to work, first with the scissors, then doing the sides and back with the clipper. He finds himself wanting to press kisses to the nape of Jack's neck, to nibble gently at the edges of his ears, and it's a bit of an effort to make himself focus on the task at hand.

When he's finished, he steps back and surveys his work, then nods in satisfaction. "Go take a look."

Jack goes into the bathroom. "Not bad, Shepherd," he calls. "You play the piano and you can cut hair - are you sure you're straight?"

"Actually, no," David mutters without thinking.

"What was that?"

"Uh...I said 'stereotypes are wrong, young man.'" David bends over to clean up the newspapers, face red.

"That's not what it sounded like you said," Jack replies, from considerably closer than he was a moment ago.

David doesn't look at Jack. "Like you pay attention to anything I say." It's an effort to keep his voice light, but he manages. "Go rinse off or you'll be itchy."

"Okay, okay." Jack heads for the shower, but pauses at the bathroom door. "David?"

David hesitates, then turns around. "Yeah?"

Jack throws him a smile full of genuine sweetness. "I pay attention to everything you say." Before David can reply, he shuts the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Jack's hair undergoes another transformation.

Jack stares at David. "You want to dye my hair."

David nods. "Yep."

"Blond."

"Well, actually..." David picks up the box of dye and reads the front. "It's called 'Frosted Sunstone'."

"Frosted. Sunstone." Jack shakes his head. "What is this bizarre fixation you have on my hair, David?"

David gives a long-suffering sigh. "I cut your hair because you wanted it cut. I want to dye your hair so you can maybe go out once in a while instead of having to hide in motel rooms."

"I thought that's what the hat was for."

David looks amused. "You mean the hat that you refuse to wear and keep trying to lose? Which means I have to double-check every room we check out of to make sure you didn't 'forget' it?"

Jack flushes. "Um, well..."

"I also got you these." David pulls out a pair of glasses. "They're not real - they won't give you a headache."

"Oh, joy." Jack looks at the glasses with loathing. "You want to tart me up like a hipster rent boy."

"Jack, I don't know how to tell you this, but you took care of that yourself long before you ever met me."

"That is a vicious lie!" Jack pokes David in the chest. "I have never been a hipster!"

"One word, Jack: scarves. Oh wait, two more words: skinny jeans." David snickers. "Really, all you lack is the facial hair."

Jack takes a mock-swing at David's head. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. C'mon, take your shirt off and let's do this. You'll thank me once you can go out into the world again."

Jack tugs his shirt up and off. "You just want to see me with my shirt off," he grumbles.

David snickers. "That's what the Internet is for, remember?" He grins. "Speaking of the Internet...I have a surprise for you. Just as soon as I'm done with your hair."

"It's not 'Happy Fun Fudge Party', is it? Because I've already seen it, so there's no point in trying to shock me."

"No! That's disgusting! Why would you even say that?" David shoves Jack into the bathroom and closes the toilet lid. "Sit."

Jack obeys, watching David take everything out of the box. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Nope," David replies cheerfully. "But it can't be hard. Teenage girls do it all the time."

"You are not reassuring me."

David begins mixing the dye. "You don't have to be reassured. You just have to sit still so I don't get this in your eyes."

"Even less reassuring."

"You've been in battle, Jack. You can't convince me you're afraid of this."

Jack jumps a little as the cold dye oozes from the bottle onto his scalp. "Not afraid, exactly. More...concerned." As more dye dribbles into his hair, he takes a deep breath. There's something he's been wanting to talk about, and although this is absolutely not the right time, this is the time when he's got his courage up. "Why don't you talk about Michelle?"

He can feel David go still, and it takes a moment for him to reply. "Well. That was remarkably straightforward. What brought that on?"

 _I'm in love with you and I need to know whether you're still in love with my sister._ "Just curious," Jack says. "You haven't mentioned her since you asked about her when I first showed up. Do you still love her?"

"I..." David is quiet for a moment, working the dye into Jack's hair. "I do still love her, yes."

Jack's stomach drops. _Well, you did ask, idiot._

"But, to make use of an awful cliche, I don't think I'm _in_ love with her anymore. She'll always be close to my heart, but as a dear friend, not a lover."

And now Jack's stomach is doing flips. "What changed, do you think?"

David sighs, but not in an annoyed way. "Time," he says. "Distance. Not being able to be together or even talk on the phone or in email. And...I've changed too." It's obviously something he didn't quite want to say, but David is nothing if not painfully honest.

Gathering his courage and his hope, Jack asks, "How so?"

"As if you didn't know," David replies, but there's the hint of a smile in his voice. "There. All done."

"Why do you think I know anything?" Jack asks, standing up and looking at himself in the mirror. He looks like the aftermath of a bukkake scene.

"Because you are incredibly perceptive when you want to be, and you grew up in Silas's court. If that didn't teach you to read people, you'd have the intelligence of a potato."

Jack looks away from David's gaze in the mirror, feeling overwhelmingly shy. It's a feeling he's unaccustomed to, and he doesn’t think he likes it. "Well, sometimes, when you don't want to get your hopes up, you ignore what you're seeing," he says softly.

David is looking nervous, too, and that's oddly encouraging. "I think that maybe this isn't the right time to talk about this, what with your hair being full of hazardous chemicals."

Jack gives a little laugh. "Now you're going out of your way to make me worry."

"Would I do that?" David smiles a little. "We'll rinse that out in about twenty minutes. Let me know if it starts to feel like it's burning."

"Worrying!"

David just laughs. "I'm going to go get a couple of sodas from the vending machines. Be right back."

By the time they rinse the dye out, Jack's head might not be burning, but it's itching like crazy. He's afraid to look in the mirror, but he does anyway, because he's just a badass like that.

"It...actually doesn't look too bad," he admits. "I thought it was going to be totally bleached."

"If I wanted to do that, I would've just bought a bottle of peroxide and spent the rest of the money on cookies." David ruffles Jack's hair.

On pure instinct, Jack nudges his head into David's hand. They both go still for a moment, and then David slowly pulls his hand away and clears his throat. "So, um...do you want your surprise now?"

 _Does it involve your clothes going away?_ "Uh, sure."

David sits at the desk and opens the laptop. "Come sit," he says, scooting over to make room for Jack on the chair. He brings up the video chat program and in a moment, the screen is filled with the faces of David's brothers. "Shane bought a webcam.”

Shane waves. "Couldn't stand not seeing your ugly faces any - what the hell did you do to your hair, Jack?"

Jack smirks. "David did it, actually. I think he's got a career in cosmetology ahead of him." David elbows him, nearly pushing him off the chair, and Jack pushes back, laughing.

"God, you two are adorable,” Shane says, making gagging faces.

Aidan taps the back of Shane's head. "Let Mom get in front of the camera."

Shane moves and Mrs. Shepherd comes forward, holding a bright-eyed and very wiggly Joshua. "Someone's very excited to see his daddy," she says, waving Joshua's hand at the camera.

Jack's hand goes to his mouth, and he knows he's getting teary-eyed. He reaches out as if he could touch Joshua through the screen. "Hey, there, baby boy," he says, voice rough. "You've gotten so big."

"He's sleeping through the night," David's mother says.

"Is that so?" Jack has to swallow against the lump that rises in his throat. How many more milestones is he going to miss?

"Has there been any activity in Prosperity?" David asks.

"Nothing yet," Ethan says. "You were right that Silas wouldn't look for Jack here. At least, not yet. I imagine they'll get around to us soon."

"After that, you guys can come home," Shane adds, popping his head in.

It takes Jack a moment to realize that Shane means both of them, and that he does, in fact, think of that old farmhouse as home now. How did that happen so quickly, and without him realizing it?

"We'll have to be careful," David says. "They might keep an eye on the house even if it looks like they left, if they have the slightest idea that we might come back. Silas is a lot of things, but he's not stupid."

Jack tears his gaze from Joshua to look at David's family. "If he even has the slightest idea that you helped me..."

"He won't," Mrs. Shepherd promises. "If I have to, I'll take Joshua and go to my sister's house."

Jack nods. "Okay." He hesitates a moment. "Please be careful, all of you."

"We will."

After they hang up, Jack stands. "I need to get some fresh air," he says curtly. He reaches for the closest shirt, not caring whose it is, and tugs it on, then grabs the room key off the dresser. "I'll be back in a bit."

David stands, concern on his face. "Jack -"

"Don't, David. I'm fine." Before David can say anything, Jack heads out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Happy Fun Fudge Party" is pretty much exactly what you're thinking. Sort of this universe's "2 Girls, 1 Cup."
> 
> Jack likes being a blond!
> 
>   [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21737758@N06/14543871177)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> He's still not sure about the glasses, though.
> 
>   [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21737758@N06/14707321936)  
> 


	16. Chapter 16

It's after midnight when David hears the key in the door. He's stretched out in bed watching an old movie (or rather, staring at the TV and worrying), and when the door opens he sits up and turns the TV off. "Where've you been, Jack?"

Jack looks at him, eyes bleary. "Went for a walk." He sways a little and blinks, and David sighs.

"To a bar?"

"No," Jack says, looking affronted. "I went to the park." When David gives him a skeptical look, he raises his hands. "Okay, I made a stop at the liquor store. But then I went to the park."

David gets up and walks over to him. "I'll say you stopped at the liquor store. You smell like a high school graduation party, only without the cheap cologne." His nose wrinkles. "You reek of tobacco smoke, too. Thought you didn't go to a bar."

"I didn't," Jack says with great dignity. "I bought cigarettes. And smoked them."

"Not all of them, I hope."

"Of course not. I gave most of them to a homeless man. I only wanted a couple."

David sighs. "Jack."

"What?" Jack flops onto his back on David's bed. "Oh, fuck, the room's spinning."

"The hell you say.” David tugs on Jack's arm. “C'mon, you need to get into your own bed."

"Don't wanna." Jack closes his eyes. "I'm comfortable."

"I don't care." David pulls on Jack's hand. "Up."

"No." Surprisingly strong for someone in his drunken state, Jack pulls back, and David ends up losing his balance and falling right on top of Jack.

Jack smiles slowly. "Well, hello there." One hand slides around the back of David's neck and pulls him down into a deep, soft kiss.

For a moment, David's so surprised that he freezes, and then he begins kissing back, because even if Jack tastes like cheap whiskey and ashtray, he's still _Jack_. Granted, it's not how David would have wanted their first kiss to happen, but since it is, he may as well enjoy it.

When Jack starts tugging David's shirt up, though, David sighs and forces himself to pull away. 

"Jack, no. Not now."

"Why not?" Jack asks, smiling and trying to tug David back down.

David pulls away and stands up. "Because you're drunk and you're upset."

"What makes you think I'm upset?"

"If you weren't upset, you wouldn't have gotten drunk." 

Jack stares at him for a moment, jaw working in that way David's come to know so well. "Fuck you, David," he says. He turns on his side, back to David. "Turn the light out, please."

"Are we really going to do this again?" David turns off the light and sits on the edge of his bed, laying his hand carefully on Jack's shoulder as if he were petting a skittish cat. "You don't have to push me away, Jack, you know that."

"No, apparently that's your job," Jack mutters. "I don't know how you possibly got the idea that I have any kind of virtue that needs protecting, but -"

"It's not about virtue, Jack." Somewhat against his better judgment, David stretches out on his side behind Jack and begins gently rubbing between his shoulderblades. "It's about the fact that I care about you, so much that it scares me, and if we're..." He takes a deep breath. "If we're going to be together, I don't want it to start with you drunk and unhappy. I want better for us."

Jack's quiet for so long that David thinks he's either really angry or has passed out. Finally, he says softly, "All I want is to be left alone with my kid. Why is that so much to ask?"

David moves closer and slips his arm around Jack's waist. "If I could fix this for you, I would. I'd do anything."

"You really would, too." Jack lays his arm over David's, lacing their fingers. "How the fuck are you even real?"

"Well, my mother and my father were still hoping to have a daughter, so - "

"Okay, that's not what I meant and you know it," Jack says over his shoulder. "What is it with you telling me disturbing stories?"

David laughs and, after a tiny hesitation, kisses the nape of Jack's neck. Jack makes a happy noise and bends his head forward, so David does it again, nuzzling a bit for good measure. "If you're going to sleep over here, you need to take your shoes off."

Jack grumbles, but toes his shoes off. "There. Since we're not going to be doing anything else, I may as well sleep."

"I'm surprised you're still awake, actually, considering you drank, what, a whole bottle of bottom-shelf whiskey?"

"Not a whole bottle," Jack protests. "Maybe half. Gave the rest to the guy I gave the cigarettes to."

"Well, it's comforting to know you're not on the verge of alcohol poisoning."

Jack elbows his stomach. "I'm not an idiot, David. I know my alcohol tolerance." He pauses. "Of course, I may have neglected to allow for the fact that I haven't had any alcohol in a long time."

"You may be very sorry in the morning." David chuckles softly. "Don't worry. I'll hold your hair back for you."

Jack kicks him, but lightly. "Your fetish for my hair is becoming frightening. Shut up and go to sleep."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff. Also, Jack just can't drink like he used to.

Jack opens his eyes and immediately wishes he hadn't when the sun stabs them with white-hot needles of hate. He groans and rolls onto his stomach. "Fuuuuck. What the hell crawled into my mouth and died?"

"Liquor and cigarettes, both cheap," David says cheerfully from across the room.

"Nn. Why didn't you make me drink some water and brush my teeth before I went to bed?"

David laughs. "Because I'm not your mother?" Jack hears him rustling around, hears water running in the bathroom, and then David pats his shoulder. "Here." 

Jack rolls onto his side, peering at David through slitted eyes. David's holding a glass of water and a couple of pills. "Close the curtains?" he asks pitifully.

"All right, you big baby." David closes the curtains enough to dim the light in the room. "Now sit up and take these." 

Sitting up slowly, Jack accepts the pills and takes them, draining the water completely before falling back onto the bed and throwing his arm over his eyes. "Oh, my God, I'm never going to drink again."

"And how many times have you said that?" David asks, sounding like he's trying not to laugh. "Holy shit, Jack, you didn't whine at all when I rescued you, and you were beat all to hell. One little hangover and you're riding the waahmbulance."

Jack just flips him off. "I used to drink ten times as much as I did last night and I was fine. What the fuck happened?"

David sits on the edge of the bed. "You got old," he teases.

"Go fuck yourself. I'm just out of practice." Jack sighs. "And probably going to stay that way now that I have Joshua." He smiles. "It's a good trade."

"It is. All that debauchery is bad for your complexion."

Jack gives a little laugh. David strokes his hair back from his forehead, his fingers wonderfully cool, and out of the miasma in his brain that began when he left the room last night and ended about two minutes ago, a memory arises. "Shit. Did I - fuck, David, did I by any chance kiss you?"

"Yeah, you did."

Jack sits bolt upright, ignoring the way the motion makes his head pound and his stomach churn. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I am so sorry, I didn't -"

He's stopped by David's fingers over his mouth. "You apparently don't remember the part where I kissed you back."

"You did?" Jack stares at David with wide eyes, and, casting back further, he remembers their conversation while David was dyeing his hair. "I guess you did. Why? You're straight."

David shrugs. "Apparently not. You'd think I'd be more shaken up by that discovery. Maybe it's a delayed reaction, I don't know. Maybe I'll freak out about it six months from now." He looks at Jack and hastens to add, "I don't mean shaken up because I'm attracted to you, or because I'm attracted to a guy in general. Just that it seems like being bisexual is something I would have figured out about myself before now." 

Jack grins. "Maybe you're not actually bi. Maybe I'm just that hot."

David snickers. "Jack Benjamin - the ultimate cure for male heterosexuality." He hesitates, then asks, "This is probably a question you're not supposed to ask, but how old were you when you knew that you were gay?"

"I always knew," Jack replies. Hesitantly, almost shyly, he slides his hand over to take David's, and feels a warm rush of pleasure when David laces their fingers together. "My first crush was on one of the guards, when I was five. His name was Trevor, and he got me out of a tree when I climbed too high and I was afraid to come down. I thought he was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, and I told Michelle I was going to marry him when I grew up." He smiles wistfully. "She told me boys couldn't marry boys and I was crushed." He laughs. "I think that was the last time I actually wanted to marry anyone." 

David grins. "My first crush was on Tori Johnson, in first grade. She was the fastest runner in the class and she could walk on the top bar of the jungle gym like it was a line on the ground." He brings Jack's hand to his mouth and kisses the back without even seeming to be aware he's doing it. "I gave her my favorite pencil - it had stars all over it that glowed in the dark."

"Impressive," Jack comments. "If you plan to court me, I expect at least ten of those."

"You dork." David's voice is affectionate. "Just where the hell am I supposed to find them? That was years ago."

"That's your problem," Jack informs him loftily. "Ten glow-in-the-dark star pencils, and that's final. I have Joshua's future to think of."

David's laughing and it takes him a moment to speak. "Oh, yes. Any financial advisor would agree that novelty pencils are a wise investment in your child's future."

"Well, yes. Just think of how many of his fellow first-graders he'll be able to woo."

"I hate to disappoint you, but it didn't work. She asked Tommy Parrish to be her boyfriend the very next day. I was heartbroken, _and_ I was short a very cool pencil."

"Heartless wench." Jack rests his head on David's shoulder. "I would have at least given you the pencil back."

David pokes him in the side. "Like hell you would have! You would've given it to your new boyfriend and made sure I saw you do it."

"That is a hurtful lie," Jack says, but then he stops and thinks. "Yeah, you're probably right. That sounds like something I'd do." 

He turns his head and tucks his face into David's neck, kissing softly right on his pulse point. "But I promise not to do that with the pencils you're going to bring me."

"Well, of course not. You have Joshua to think of." David shifts and kisses Jack softly, then wrinkles his nose. "Ick. Go brush your teeth. You taste like a dockside dive bar."

Jack rolls his eyes but slips out of bed. On the way to the bathroom, he stops and turns. "David?"

David looks up. "Hm?"

Jack bites his lower lip. "Does it seem weird? I mean, this...this thing between us?" He's had plenty of relationships of various lengths, but nothing like this. Nothing so teasing and affectionate and comfortable, with the promise of more to come, but without the driving urgency to get to the fucking that he's used to. "Is it weird?"

David thinks for a moment, then shrugs. "Does it matter?"

Jack blinks, then smiles. "No. I guess it doesn't." Happy in a way he can't describe, he goes into the bathroom to brush the dive bar out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I have officially given up on trying to keep them in character with their onscreen counterparts. I'm not very good at writing srs bsns.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David comes out to his family and the machinations of Silas are discussed.

"No, no, no." Jack grabs the potato chips out of David's hand. "You're not eating those in bed."

David and Jack came to the agreement, the morning of Jack's hangover, that it's silly to keep sleeping in separate beds, and so far it's working wonderfully as far as David's concerned except for two things: Jack kicks in his sleep, and he won't let David eat in bed while they watch TV.

"We're not even under the covers, Jack. The crumbs'll just stay on top."

Jack settles in beside him, back against the headboard, and grabs the remote. "Don't care. No eating in bed."

The laptop chimes from the nightstand, and David picks it up and sets it on the bed, then opens the video chat. "Hey, Shane! Wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight."

"Surprise. Hey, Jack." Shane leans forward and frowns. "Are you guys in bed together?"

Jack mock-gasps. "David? Are we in bed together?"

David snickers. "I dunno, Jack, are we?" Possessed of a sudden mischievous urge, he turns and cups the back of Jack's neck, pulling him into a slow, deep kiss.

"Holy shit!" There's the sound of a chair falling over, and Shane's voice getting fainter as he yells for anyone who's around to come to the computer.

David pulls away, not without reluctance, and grins. "If we wanted to be really mean, we could act like we don't know what he's talking about if anyone else comes back with him."

Jack smiles and leans in for another kiss. "I like being mean."

"The hell you say." David nips Jack's lower lip. "But we're gonna tell them sooner or later. May as well be sooner."

"Good point." Jack kisses him again, hand sliding into his hair at the back of his head, and for a moment, David forgets his family.

"See? And you didn't believe me." 

"Uh, guys?" Owen taps the screen on his side. "We get it. You can stop now. You're making Mom uncomfortable."

David yelps and pulls back, blushing furiously. "Sorry," he says. His brothers are staring at him and Jack with varying expressions of incredulity, but his mother only looks amused. 

"It's a good thing Joshua's asleep," she says, moving closer so that Jack can see him in her arms. "No child wants to see their father doing that."

Jack's actually red, too. "Uh, yeah, sorry."

"So, you guys really are a thing, huh?" Reed punches Shane's shoulder lightly. "We oughta set you up as a psychic in town. We could make a killing."

David laughs as he slides his hand over and takes Jack's. "So, what's up at home?"

"Just a minute." Ethan leans in. "I think I speak for all of us, Jack, when I say that if you don't treat him right, we'll kill you. Slowly and painfully and in ways it's illegal even to talk about."

"Uhhh...duly noted," Jack replies, looking as if he believes every word.

David frowns. "How come none of you seem surprised? I was."

"Shocked the hell out of me, too," Jack agrees.

Mrs. Shepherd laughs. "Because anybody with eyes could see it coming, even if we didn't know it at the time."

Aidan leans in. "Seriously, Jack. Death. Horrible, awful death."

Mrs. Shepherd pushes him back with her free hand. "I think he got the message, boys." She looks at the camera, still holding Joshua so that Jack can see him. "We wanted to tell you they started searching Prosperity today."

"It's strange that they're doing it this way," David says. "One small unit going town-to-town, instead of hitting everywhere at once."

Jack thinks. "Well, they probably don't actually give a fu - uh, damn where I am." Jack's told David that while Mrs. Shepherd might not be his mother, she's _a_ mother, and swearing in front of her seems wrong. "They're doing this because Silas put the screws to them somehow, and they're doing the absolute minimum. They could be chasing me around Gath for the next fifty years for all they care."

"Which means Silas will have something else up his sleeve," Ethan says. "He might not even care whether they're looking for you properly. It could just be a cover for what he's doing."

Jack sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. "Of course. How did we not think of that?"

"Um, you were busy?" Shane pipes up, waggling his eyebrows, and Aidan smacks the back of his head.

"You are way too concerned with their sex life," he says. "It's creepy."

Jack points at the screen. "What did I say, David? What did I say?"

"Yes, Jack, you're a brilliant little monkey and we're all very proud." David looks at his mother. "Does Aunt Rebecca know you might be coming?"

She nods. "It's all arranged. I have bags packed for me and Joshua both - we can be gone in five minutes."

Jack chews his lower lip. "It's not fair that you have to do that," he says. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she says. "Rebecca's been wanting me to visit anyway, and she'll love having Joshua around. She never could have kids of her own." 

"Is he happy?" Jack asks wistfully, touching the screen. "Do you think he misses me?"

"Of course he does. And yes, he's happy. I gave him David's old teddy bear to play with and it's his best friend."

Jack smiles a little, and David wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses his temple. "You'll have him back soon, Jack."

"Yeah." Jack touches the screen again with a single fingertip, right over Joshua's face. "Soon."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smut smut smut. But romantic smut.

"Your family is really something," Jack says as he turns off the TV.

"How so?" David asks, slipping between the sheets.

Jack laughs. "David, you came out to your family by sticking your tongue down my throat in front of them, and they didn't even blink. The only remotely negative reaction was Ethan and Aidan giving me the shovel talk." He sighs as he settles down under the covers. "You know how my parents felt."

David reaches out and touches Jack's face, and Jack rubs his cheek into David's hand. "I'm sorry," he says. "You deserved better. You still do." He moves closer and leans forward, kissing Jack softly. "Although, I'm thinking that Shane blinked pretty hard."

"True," Jack concedes with a grin. "But he wasn't angry or disgusted. I think he was just terrified of his own newly-discovered psychic abilities."

David's too busy looking at Jack to answer, and Jack frowns. "What?"

"Huh? Oh." David blushes a little. "Nothing. It's stupid."

"Oh, now you definitely have to tell me." Jack pokes him in the stomach. "Why were you staring at me?"

David sighs. "Well, it's...it's your teeth."

Jack gives him a dubious look. "My teeth."

"Your teeth. Well, in the context of your smile. Your teeth are crooked, and it makes your smile kind of adorable." David rubs his thumbs over Jack's lips. "But I'm curious why you didn't get braces. Me and my brothers all had them and we weren't even rich."

"I refused," Jack replies, skimming his hand down over David's hip. "Vigorously. Lots of things were broken."

"Nothing of yours, I bet." David grabs Jack's hand and bites his fingertips gently.

Jack stretches, his body rubbing along David's. "Of course not. I broke Michelle's perfume though. It was the first grown-up thing she'd ever owned and I thought she was going to kill me." He laughs. "And the whole wing reeked." 

He trails his fingertips over David's shoulder. "Hey, David?"

David's busy nibbling on the inside of Jack's wrist. "Mm?"

"I'm not drunk."

David's eyebrows lift and he looks up at Jack. "No, you're not, are you?"

"And I'm not upset, either."

A shiver of arousal slides down David's spine. "You do seem quite mellow," he agrees. He rolls them over so Jack's on his back and kisses him deeply. They're both in their underwear, and he groans softly when Jack's cock rubs against his. He kisses Jack again, tugging his undershirt up and sliding his hand underneath. 

Jack moans, reaching down to cup David's cock in his boxers. "Fuck, you're big," he says, squeezing just a little.

David starts to laugh but the sound slides into a gasp as Jack's hand moves on him. "Uh, thank you?" It's too much; he'll come if Jack keeps this up. He pulls away and scoots down, pushing Jack's shirt up further and pressing kisses to his stomach.

Jack's fingers sift through David's hair, and when David looks up, Jack's sitting up on his elbow watching. David grins and mouths lower, hooking his fingers in the waist of Jack's boxers and tugging them down and off. This is brand new territory, and he's nervous, but he's less nervous than he is excited. 

He wraps his hand around Jack's cock, and, taking a deep breath, he leans in and licks the tip. He hears Jack's breath catch, so he does it again, then closes his lips over the head and slowly slides his mouth down as far as he can. His tongue strokes along the underside, and he finds that he likes the way Jack tastes, salty and musky. He moves his head again, finding a rhythm that he can keep up. It's not perfect, and he knows very well that his inexperience is obvious. Hopefully his enthusiasm will make up for it.

"Daviiid..." Jack's fingers tighten in David's hair and his hips lift, forcing David to pull back a little until he settles back down. He begins to suck harder every time he moves his head up, and Jack spreads his thighs further and cries out, over and over.

David pulls off with a laugh. "Ssh. You'll wake the neighbors."

"Fuck the neighbors," Jack retorts. "If they were getting their dicks sucked by you they'd be making noise too." He reaches down and tugs at the front of David's shirt. "I don't wanna come yet. Get up here and kiss me."

"Why don't you wanna come?" David moves up, though, because he can't resist Jack's mouth.

Jack grins lazily when their mouths part. "I want to wait till you're inside me."

David has to close his eyes as the words pour gasoline on the fire inside him. "Okay, I realize I'm new at this and all," he says, "but I know we need something we don't have."

"In my bag, front pocket." Jack points. "When I went for my walk this morning, I stopped at a convenience store."

"Jack..."

"Don't worry. I wore the glasses _and_ the hat."

David laughs and slips off the bed to grab the lube. "You must really want me to make that kind of sacrifice." He puts the lube on the nightstand, then climbs up over Jack and kisses him again. "I have to say, I was looking forward to having you come in my mouth."

"David, if you're going to be saying things like that, you'll have to tie me down to keep me from jumping you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." David reaches down and pulls Jack's shirt up and off, then bends to run his tongue over one nipple.

Jack tugs at David's shirt in turn, and David shifts to help him remove it. He kneels astride Jack, hands roaming over his skin while Jack's explore his. "Jack...you're so beautiful."

Jack looks up, eyes clear. "A lot of people have said that to me," he says quietly. "But...when you say it, I believe it." 

"Good." David kisses him fiercely, as if through a kiss he can push into Jack the truth that he is good and worthy and yes, beautiful. "If you ever stop believing it, I'll tell you again and again until you do."

Jack sighs and pulls David's head down to rest their foreheads together. "I don't deserve you," he whispers.

"Don't," David says, kissing Jack's eyes, his face, his mouth. "Don't say things like that, Jack. Never again." 

He tips Jack's chin up so that he can look him in the eye. "You're stuck with me. Get used to it."

Jack smiles, slowly, sweetly. "Likewise." He pulls David into another kiss, deep and yearning. "Now fuck me."

"Yes, sir," David replies with a little laugh. He stands up long enough to shuck out of his boxers, then stretches out on top of Jack for another kiss, sighing at the feel of skin on skin. "Just in case you're nervous, I've, uh, been doing some research."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Research? I thought your brother told you not to download any porn."

"It wasn't porn!" David protests. "It was information." He kisses Jack again, slipping his hand between them to stroke Jack's dick. "Could we maybe talk about this later? We have better things to be doing at the moment."

"Good point." Jack reaches for the lube. "Watch and learn, new guy. Next time you get to do this part."

David shakes his head and plucks the little bottle from Jack's hands. "I wanna do it. I told you, I've been doing research." He shifts to his side next to Jack and kisses him. "Don't hesitate to correct my technique, though."

"I won't." Jack reaches up and rubs David's nipple with the ball of his thumb, and David hisses a little, because that feels really good. He pops the cap on the lube and squirts some onto his fingers, remembering to let it warm for a moment before he reaches down to press his index finger slowly into Jack.

Jack's head falls back and he gives a soft moan that makes David's cock jump. He bends and brushes his mouth over Jack's as he moves his finger in and out, paying attention to Jack's responses. Jack feels like warm silk inside, and David swallows hard, fighting for patience.

When Jack stops sounding happy and starts sounding frustrated, David works a second finger in beside the first and is rewarded when Jack groans and presses down against his hand. He lifts his head so he can watch Jack's face, and the way Jack catches his lower lip between his teeth makes David a little dizzy with affection and desire.

"I'm ready," Jack says after a minute, opening his eyes to look at David.

"Thought you said I was big," David teases.

Jack rolls his eyes. "I've been doing this since I was fifteen, David. Believe me, I'm ready."

David snorts. "Great, now I've got performance anxiety." He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his t-shirt, then squirts more lube into his palm and slicks his cock. "Yikes, forgot to warm it up."

Jack smirks at him. "That's okay, it's about to go someplace nice and warm."

David laughs and kisses him. "How do you wanna do this? You're the expert."

"Just like this." Jack shifts to get his legs up around David's hips. "I want to see your face."

"I like that plan." David adjusts his position and, as he bends for another deep kiss, takes hold of his cock to steady it and begins pressing into Jack. "Oh, God, Jack..." He lifts his head and gazes into Jack's eyes, and what he sees there mirrors what he's feeling. This is better than anything he's ever felt, physically and emotionally, and when he's all the way in, he pauses, forehead resting against Jack's. "I don't even have the words for this...for you..."

Jack's hands are trembling as he strokes over David's shoulders. "I know," he whispers, and his voice is shaky. "I feel it too...David, I've never...nobody's ever made me feel like this before." He strokes David's cheek, and David turns to kiss his palm.

"Me either," he murmurs into Jack's skin. Slowly, he begins to move, and it's so good he actually can't breathe for a moment. He has to concentrate on not coming right then, and it's a minute before he can speak again. 

"For so long, I had no idea how to feel about you." He brushes his lips over Jack's cheek. "And I know you had no idea how to feel about me."

Jack laughs softly and turns to nuzzle into David's neck. "That's an...oh, fuck, yes...an understatement."

"But then you turned up on my doorstep, and God, Jack, I'm so glad you did. So glad you're with me." David thrusts deeper, just so he can hear Jack cry out. 

It's a sound he wants to hear a lot more of. 

Jack's legs tighten around David's waist and he kisses David softly. "It's not easy for me," he says quietly. "Talking about how I feel. But you..." His breath is coming faster; he licks his lips and raises his eyes to David's. "I never want to be without you."

Warmth blooms in David's chest. "You won't have to," he promises. Pleasure is building higher inside him, and words are more difficult to come by, so he doesn't try. He moves faster, presses deeper, and every thrust pulls a cry of pleasure from Jack.

"Oh God, David, David, don't stop..."

"Not stopping," David whispers into his ear. "Wanna watch you come."

"Fuck," Jack groans, sliding his hand down to wrap around his cock. 

David looks down to watch him stroking himself, and it's possibly the hottest thing he's ever seen. He kisses Jack hard, cupping one hand over the top of Jack's head because they're dangerously close to the headboard. "Do it, Jack," he whispers, nuzzling Jack's mouth and thrusting hard. "Come for me."

"Oh, not fair, Shepherd," Jack groans. After only a couple more thrusts, he comes with a yell, tightening around David's cock. He's lovely in his completion, skin flushed, lips red, and David kisses him one more time before his own release rolls through him like a summer thunderstorm.

He stays just as he is for a moment, eyes closed and head bowed, panting for breath. When he opens his eyes, Jack is smiling up at him, his eyes heavy-lidded, and he reaches up to stroke the backs of his fingers down David's cheek. "Hi."

David smiles back and kisses him softly. "Hey there." Reluctantly, he pulls out and gets out of bed to fetch a damp cloth. When he's cleaned himself and Jack, he slides into bed and pulls the covers up over them both before tugging Jack against him. "How're you feeling?"

"Blissful," Jack purrs. He snuggles close, head on David's shoulder, rubbing David's stomach lightly. "You?"

"Like my life force has been drained through my dick," David says, laughing when Jack smacks his chest. He kisses Jack's forehead. "And very happy."

"Much better." Jack tilts his head and looks up. "This is...I didn't think I could have anything like this. I didn't think it was possible. And I definitely would never have thought I'd have it with you." He gives David one of those heart-melting sweet smiles that have been more frequent lately. "I guess I'm not so bad a guy after all, if I merit this."

David strokes Jack's hair. "You're not, and you do."

Settling back down against David's chest, Jack yawns. "Don't think you're off the hook for the pencils, though."

David laughs softly and closes his eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and even more romance.

Jack opens his eyes in the gray light of early morning and smiles when he sees David, still asleep. Reluctantly, he gets up to go take a piss, and when he slips back into bed, David stirs and wakes.

"Morning," he murmurs, pulling Jack close and kissing him.

"Good morning." Jack lays his hand on David's cheek as they kiss, shifting to drape his leg over David's hip. "Sleep well?"

David laughs. "When I slept, yeah. Some bratty but gorgeous guy kept waking me up for sex." He rolls Jack underneath him, hands sliding up Jack's arms to lace their fingers together. "Not that I'm complaining. I can sleep any old time." He kisses Jack softly.

"Mm," Jack agrees when their lips part. "I seem to remember that I wasn't the only one doing the waking." He's somewhat amazed, in fact, that they're both getting hard. 

"You can't expect me to be in bed with you naked and not want to fuck you," David points out reasonably. He nips Jack's earlobe and rocks his hips down against Jack's. "That's just silly."

Jack gives a low, slow laugh. "We're naked in bed right now and you're not fucking me."

"No, but I _want_ to." David lets go of Jack's hands and moves off him to the side. "Turn over."

"Bossy," Jack comments, but he does it.

David smacks his ass lightly, and Jack suppresses a soft moan. "And you love it." He stretches out along Jack's back, nuzzling the nape of his neck. "Will it work like this?"

"Oh, yeah, it'll work just fine," Jack murmurs, reaching for the lube and handing it to David. "I don't need any prep. Just slick your cock."

"Oh, God," David groans, and Jack smirks to himself. He shifts to spread his thighs and get his cock in a more comfortable position. 

"C'mon, David...want you." 

"Patience." Before Jack can point out that he's not known for his patience, David's cock is _right there_ , and then it's pressing inside, stretching and filling him just a little too full in the best way. His eyes squeeze shut and he gives a broken cry, and David pauses.

"All right?" he murmurs, nuzzling Jack's ear.

"God, yes," Jack breathes. "Keep going."

David chuckles and begins rocking in and out, short thrusts that go only a little deeper each time. Jack whimpers and wriggles his hips to encourage him to stop being such a fucking tease, and David pushes the rest of the way in, reaching up to twine their fingers again.

"Ssh, relax," he whispers, his breath warm in Jack's ear. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Jack." His hips move slowly, oh, God, so slowly, and Jack whines. 

"Daaaavid, c'mon, fuck me..."

"We're getting there." David rolls his hips sharply, just once, thrusting hard and deep, before returning to his slow, shallow rhythm.

Jack cries out, voice cracking, and David kisses his shoulder. "So beautiful," he says. "You're so beautiful, Jonathan."

Jack's breath catches. "Say it again. My name, say it again."

David presses a soft kiss behind his ear. "Jonathan," he whispers, beginning to move a little faster and thrust a little deeper. "My Jonathan." 

Jack swallows against the lump in his throat, tears welling up to roll down and soak the sheet under him. "I love you," he says, voice soft but clear. "I love you, David."

David goes still for a moment, then he pulls out and turns Jack over. "I love you," he says, kissing Jack deeply as he moves between his thighs. Jack gets his legs up around David's waist just as David pushes into him again. "I love you."

Jack's trembling from the force of the emotion inside him. He pulls David down and kisses him, moaning into his mouth as David begins to move with deep, sure thrusts. His hands skim over David's shoulders and down his back, and he's almost overwhelmed with wonder that David, noble and beautiful and good, loves him.

David rests his weight on his forearms on either side of Jack, kissing him over and over. Jack's dizzy with pleasure and need, and every thrust drives a cry from him. "Fuck," he gasps. "Harder, please, David, harder..."

David grins ferally. "Get your legs on my shoulders." He helps Jack do it, and then he's pounding into Jack for all he's worth. Bent almost double, Jack can hardly breathe, but oh, God, it's perfect. David is like some pagan god, taking him over and giving him exactly what he needs. His cries become yells, and just as he's reaching down to stroke his dick, the pleasure spills over and he comes without even touching himself.

"Gorgeous," David breathes, curling down to kiss him. Jack reaches up and holds him there, moaning into his mouth and tightening around him every time he thrusts. David growls against his lips and shoves in hard one last time, holding rigid against Jack as his cock spills inside. He kisses Jack deeply, then lifts his head, panting, and smiles.

"I love you," he says, and Jack smiles back, reaching up to stroke his hair.

"I love you, too. I think I need to get my legs down, though." He laughs. "I'm not as limber as I used to be."

David laughs too, kissing the inside of Jack's knee as he moves so Jack can lower his legs. "Looks like there's not much point in going back to sleep," he says, glancing at the window. "Shower?"

"Sounds good." He smirks. "Can I wash your naughty bits?"

"You can wash them all you want," David replies with a laugh, "but at this point, I don't think it's going to do you any good."

Jack grins and grabs David’s ass. “Challenge accepted.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Jack make unorthodox use of Ethan's van. Jack makes a decision.

They're back to sleeping in the van tonight, pulled in behind an abandoned gas station. They've zipped the sleeping bags together, as one does when one is sleeping with one's traveling partner, and Jack is spooned up against David's back. It's very cozy, and David's almost asleep when Jack's hand, which has been resting on his stomach, begins moving down and sliding under the waist of his boxers.

"No, Jack," David says firmly, moving Jack's hand back up where it belongs.

"Why not?" Jack kisses David's shoulder, hand moving down again.

David pulls away and turns over. "Because we are not having sex in my brother's van."

"And I ask you again, why not?" Jack leans in and kisses David softly.

David can't help returning the kiss, but then he pulls back. "One," he says, holding up his index finger, "we are not horny teenagers desperate for a place to fuck."

"Well, we're not teenagers, anyway," Jack mutters.

"Two," David continues, "Ethan would kill me."

"What, you'd tell him? I realize you and your brothers are close, David, but that's a little much."

David swats at Jack's arm. "No, I wouldn't tell him. He'd just know."

"I thought Shane was the psychic one."

"Not when it comes to this van." Jack's skin is luminous in the light coming in from the streetlamps, and David can't help kissing him. "He'd kill us both." He slides his hand down Jack's side to his hip and kisses him again.

"Your arguments would be much more persuasive if you weren't feeling me up," Jack points out. He strokes over David's bare chest, then leans in to lick David's nipple.

"I'm not...oh, God, Jack...feeling you up." David's hand moves to the back of Jack's head to hold him there, and Jack hrms in a pleased way and goes from licking to sucking. "This is not fair and you...you know it."

Jack laughs. "Which would be why I'm doing it." He bites ever so gently, and David makes a noise somewhere between a whine and a whimper. "Have you met me?"

David laughs shakily and pets Jack's hair. "Maybe once or twice."

"Then you know I don't play fair." Jack slides up and nips David's earlobe, whispering, "I want to fuck you."

David's breath catches and for a moment he can't speak, then he nods feverishly. "Yes. God, yes, Jack."

Jack kisses him deeply. "I'm going to take such good care of you," he breathes. He straddles David's thighs and tugs his boxers off. "I wanna do something. Turn over."

"I thought we _were_ doing something." Nonetheless, David turns over, because he's pretty sure Jack has something else in mind.

"Good boy." Jack straddles David again and slides his hands over his shoulders. "You have the most gorgeous back."

David laughs softly. "First time I ever heard that."

Jack kisses between his shoulderblades. "'s true." He mouths softly down David's spine, and David begins to realize where this is going. He shifts and lifts his ass a little, and Jack grins against his skin.

"You really did do your research. Bright boy." Jack's mouth moves lower, and then his hands are on David's ass, opening him up. As David holds his breath, Jack's clever, wicked tongue trails up the cleft of his ass, dragging slowly over his asshole.

David is frozen for a moment, then he gives a low, keening moan. "Jack...please, don't stop..."

Jack laughs the filthiest laugh David's ever heard. As David pants and writhes and moans, he alternates between long, slow licks and teasing the center of David's hole with the point of his tongue.

"Jack," David gasps. "Fuck, Jack, please..."

"You like that?" Jack murmurs between licks. "Does that feel good?"

"You...nnh...you know it does...God, I'm gonna come, just like this..."

Jack stops, and David gives a whimper of protest. "Not like this, you're not. Not until my dick is inside you and you're begging me for more." He stretches over and rummages in his bag for the lube, then slaps David's ass lightly. "Get up on your hands and knees."

Shivering in anticipation, David does as Jack says, and Jack kisses his hip. "We're gonna go as slow as you need," he promises. "I don't want you to feel anything but good." A slick fingertip rubs gently around his asshole, then presses in slowly.

David's breath catches, head dropping. "Oh...that feels..."

"Weird?" Jack chuckles. "You get used to it." His finger moves in and out in a slow, careful rhythm, and the feeling becomes something much more like pleasure.

"Oh...that's nice..." David's breath speeds up a little and he shifts to move his knees further apart. "Jack...that's really good." 

"Yeah?" Jack kisses his shoulder. "Want more?"

David gives an eager nod. "Yes...please..." Jack slips his finger out and then David feels two fingers pressing into him. It burns a little, but as Jack continues fingering him, the burn eases and slides into bliss. "Nn...yes, God, don't stop..."

Jack smiles against David's skin. "Not even to fuck you?"

"You know what I mean.”

Jack laughs and bites him gently. "Gonna add one more now." He does, and David holds his breath. "Relax," Jack coaxes, rubbing David's back with his free hand. "You're fine, it's gonna feel good again, but you need to relax."

"Yeah, okay." David draws a deep breath and lets it out, focusing on relaxing all of his muscles. It works, and the next time Jack's fingers press into him, he moans. "That's it..."

"Yeah?" Jack curls his fingers a little and they rub against something inside David that lights him up like fireworks. He cries out and bucks, and Jack soothes him with his free hand. "Shh. Almost ready."

"Ready," David replies, breathing hard. "C'mon, Jack, I'm ready, I swear."

Jack nuzzles him. "You think you are, but trust me, you're not quite. Just a little more, baby, and then you can take me."

That "baby" fills David with a warm glow. He tries to slow his breathing to help him be patient, but it's so hard when Jack's fingers are moving slow and sure inside him. "Please...Jack, just fuck me, please..."

"Okay, once again, that was unfair." Jack removes his fingers, leaving David feeling empty. He's already naked, having given up wearing anything to bed now that they're sleeping together, and he slicks his cock where David can watch him, smirking when David groans.

"Stop teasing, you bastard."

"It's only teasing if I'm not planning on following through," Jack retorts as he moves to kneel behind David. "Okay, take a deep breath, and let it go when I start pushing in."

David draws in as deep of a breath as he can, holding it as Jack's cock nudges against him. As Jack presses in, David lets it out on a soft moan. "Jaaaack..."

"Doing so well, baby," Jack whispers. "Almost all the way in now." He has one hand on David's hip, the other hand rubbing David's back in soothing circles. "Fuck, David, I can't even tell you how good this is...you're so tight, God, I love you..."

"Love you," David whispers. It doesn't hurt, exactly, but it's so much. He keeps breathing, and finally he feels Jack's hips flush against his ass. "I feel so...so full."

Jack chuckles. "If I wanted to be a real ass, I'd say it's because you are." He holds David's hips, thumbs rubbing over his skin. "Okay, I'm gonna start moving now. Let me know if it's too much."

Jack pulls back and thrusts in, and David cries out as a bolt of heat shoots up his spine. Jack stops moving, and David shakes his head. "No, no, it's good," he says. "So good. Please."

Jack groans. "Do you have any idea how many times I've fantasized about you begging for my cock?" He rocks in and out, slowly at first, gradually moving faster.

"Oh, oh God, please," David moans. "Jonathan, please..."

Jack bends and kisses the back of his neck. "Love the way you do that...say my name when you're excited...love the way it sounds coming from your mouth..."

"I love your name," David breathes. He begins rocking back to meet each thrust, trying to get more. "I love you, so, so much..."

"You're the other half of me," Jack whispers. He starts to thrust deeper. "Want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I..." David's drowning in pleasure and it's hard to find words. "Always, Jonathan, always." He's getting close to the edge, and when he reaches down to touch his cock, Jack pushes his hand away and takes hold of David himself.

That's all it takes for David to come, crying out harshly as his cock pulses in Jack's hand. Jack groans and moves faster, and after only a minute or so he's spilling inside David, moaning his name. He slumps over David's back, kissing his neck, his breath fast and shallow against David's skin.

David gives a soft laugh. "Wow. That was...that was incredible."

"Why, thank you," Jack replies with a laugh of his own. "It was pretty amazing from my perspective, too." He pulls out carefully and flops down on his back. "Where'd the wet wipes go?"

"Here." David digs in the corner and finds them, handing them over. Jack cleans them both up and holds out his arms.

"C'mere," he says, and David moves into his embrace. "Thank you. For trusting me with that, I mean. It means a lot to me."

David smiles and kisses his jaw. "Well, you did ask nicely." He pets Jack's chest and stomach. "Thank you, too, for making it what it's supposed to be."

Jack strokes his hair, and for a little while, they just lie quietly. Finally, he takes a deep breath. "I've been thinking."

David kisses his shoulder. "About what?"

"About what I said the other night, about being chased around Gath for fifty years." Jack sighs. "I feel like if we don't do something, that's exactly what's going to happen. I'm tired of running, David. I miss my son so much it hurts. I'm tired of being afraid of my father."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I know that Silas is searching for me some other way. If I knew how...well, I'm pretty sure Premier Shaw wouldn't appreciate his country being spied on." Jack sighs, trailing his fingertips down David's cheek. "If I knew how, and I could get proof..."

"CCTV."

"What?"

"CCTV. It's in all the major cities in Gath, which we've been avoiding, and if Silas could somehow follow the feed, which would be fairly doable depending on how secure it is, he could be looking for you all over Gath at once. Let's say you let yourself get caught on camera, and then Silas magically catches up with you, well away from where the official search is happening. I think that would probably be at least suspicious, don't you?"

Jack thinks. "It would. And it sounds like something he'd do. Do you think it would work?"

"It might be worth a shot. We'd have to dye your hair back, but you could finally toss the glasses and the hat."

"Hal-le-lujah. Although, I have to admit, I've kind of grown attached to that hat. I may keep it as a souvenir." Jack kisses David's forehead. "What do we do?"

"Why don't we run it past my mom and brothers tomorrow, get a more objective viewpoint?" David pauses. "And pray that Ethan can't tell by looking at us that we defiled his baby."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's worried about tomorrow, while Jack's concerns are further down the road.

Jack and David are in bed watching TV, Jack's head in David's lap and David stroking his hair. Tomorrow, Jack's going to go on a walk around the city and if their theory is right, Silas will track him down.

"You're awfully quiet," Jack comments.

David sighs. "I don't like this. I mean, I know it was sort of my idea, and I support you, but so much could go wrong. What if Silas just straight-up kills you when you won't tell him where Joshua is?"

"He won't." Jack tries to sound more certain than he feels.

"And how do you know that?" David's fingertips tickle his neck and he wriggles.

"Stop that," he says, swatting lightly at David's fingers. "You're not going to give him time. As long as you stick close by in the van and get the police right away, it'll be fine."

"What if I don't stay close enough? I'm not actually a stunt driver in an action movie, you know."

Jack sits up and kisses him softly. "It'll be fine, David. It'll work. God is on our side."

David strokes his hair back from his forehead. "Why do you say that?"

"Because God's on _your_ side. He always has been." Jack rubs David's cheek with his thumb. "Silas will have to accept that. He should have done it a long time ago."

David tugs Jack to sit between his thighs, back against David's chest. "Yeah." He sighs. "I've kind of been hoping God would change His mind about me being king of Gilboa, actually."

"Really?" Jack turns his head awkwardly. "You'll be a great king, David. Greater than Silas, and as much as I hate to admit it, he was a good king until he went crazy."

David cups Jack's chin, kissing him. "Just because I might be good at it doesn't mean it's what I want."

"What do you want, then? If you could have anything?"

"Anything?" David smiles. "I'd build another house on the farm, just big enough for me and you and Joshua. I'd fix cars and you could maybe help run the farm somehow - "

"I know nothing about growing things," Jack points out.

David sighs. "You could manage the accounts or something, I don't know. Mom's really good at finding people stuff to do, you know that." He kisses Jack again. "Anyway, we'd all live there and Joshua could grow up on the farm and you and I could get old and grumpy together. If I could have anything I wanted, that's what I'd ask for."

Jack swallows against the lump in his throat. "That's...that sounds really good," he says, voice a little rough. "I'd love that."

"Sooner or later, my brothers will get around to getting married and having kids," David continues. "Joshua will have a ton of cousins and he'll be the oldest, and he won't get to enjoy it because he'll be in Shiloh. It seems kind of unfair."

"Wait..." Jack pauses, not sure which part to address first. He's been afraid to ask where he and Joshua will fit in once David is king, and this seems to address that, but... "Cousins?"

"Well, yeah, I - oh." David shifts a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume or be pushy..."

"Are you kidding?" Jack turns and cups David's face, kissing him deeply. "That...I like it. I like that you feel that way about him."

David wraps his arms loosely around Jack's waist and kisses him back. "Of course I do. And my mom and my brothers think of you as family, too. Both of you."

Jack leans in and rests his head on David's shoulder. "How is it going to work, when you're king? You can't just show me off in front of all of Gilboa and say, 'Hey, remember this guy? The one who tried to take over the country and got his ass kicked? He's my lover now. Hope you don't mind.'"

"Well, I'm not going to hide you or pretend like you're not the most important person in my life." David kisses Jack's temple. "There's a happy medium in there somewhere. We'll find it."

Jack doesn't answer, because he can't share David's confidence. "Promise me that if it comes down to me or the crown, you'll do the right thing."

"If by 'the right thing' you mean choosing you, then yes, I promise."

Jack sighs. "You know what I - "

David silences him with a finger over his lips. "God didn't bring us back together just to tear us apart again. I promise you that, Jonathan."

Jack smiles and kisses his neck. David seems to like using his full name as much as he likes hearing David say it, and it's coming out more and more. He'll stay Jack to everyone else, but he's David's Jonathan now. 

"Now, let's stop borrowing trouble," David says, "and enjoy each other's company." He rolls Jack onto his back and kisses him, making it clear what kind of enjoyment he's talking about, and Jack smiles.

Whatever happens from here on in, they've had this, and that's a lot to be grateful for.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ethan is a concerned older brother and behaves as such.

They don't sleep much, but in the morning they doze for a while, wrapped up in each other as rain beats against the window. David wakes first, smiling when he realizes that he's still holding Jack. He nuzzles into Jack's hair and sighs, pulling him even closer.

Jack makes a little confused noise and lifts his head from David's chest, then smiles when he sees David. "Morning." He leans up for a kiss. "Sounds like a good day for a walk."

"And you without an umbrella."

Jack laughs and moves to stretch out on top of David. "It's okay. I won't melt." He kisses David again. "I love you, you know."

David smiles and strokes Jack's hair back. "I heard some sort of rumor to that effect, I think. Maybe you should kiss me again, just so I'm sure."

"Such a skeptic." Jack kisses him again, and then once more. "Convinced yet?"

"Getting there." David rolls them over so he's on top. "I might need more evidence."

Just as the evidence is becoming extremely persuasive, the laptop chimes. David groans and rolls off Jack to grab it, then sits up and opens it. "Ethan? What - "

"Are you two out of your tiny fucking minds?"

David glances over at Jack. "Uh, is this about our plan?"

"No, it's about your chemistry grades from high school. Yes, it's about your plan!" 

Jack leans in. "I actually took physics."

"Benjamin, do not think for one minute that I won't beat your ass just because we're not blood." Ethan's glare is truly impressive. "I thought we all agreed that this was too risky, but apparently I was involved in an entirely different conversation." 

"We have to do something," Jack says. "David and I can't keep living like this."

"And using yourself as bait is the only option? I swear to God, if I could get there in time to stop you, I'd drag you both home by your hair. Since I can't..." He sighs. "David, I want you to call me every hour, on the hour, and let me know you're both still okay."

"Ethan, what good will that do?"

"Just do it, David." 

"Okay, okay," David says, holding up his hands. "I will. How did you find out, anyway?"

Ethan pushes his hair back out of his eyes. "Mom left an hour ago with Joshua to go to Aunt Rebecca's. I asked her why she was leaving, and she told me. Told me not to tell the others."

"I told _her_ not to tell anyone," David sighs. 

"Well, it's a good thing she did. Promise me you'll call, David."

David groans, but says, "I promise."

"Good. And guys?"

They speak at the same time. "Yeah?" 

Ethan grins viciously. "Nail that son-of-a-bitch to the wall."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut before the storm.

"You're worried," Jack says, tracing his name over David's chest. It's been a few minutes since they ended the conversation with Ethan, but neither of them is ready to get out of bed just yet. 

"Of course I am. There's so much that can go wrong." David kisses the top of Jack's head. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Jack lifts his head from David's shoulder and leans up to kiss him. "You're not going to lose me. We're going to expose my father for the lying bastard he is, and then we're going to go home. And if we're really lucky, God will decide he wants someone else to be king and we can stay in Prosperity for the rest of our lives."

David laughs softly. "I wouldn't hold your breath on that last one." He tips Jack's chin up and kisses him again, then sighs. "We should probably get moving."

"Yeah." Jack doesn't move, though. He wants to stay here in David's arms a little longer. Well, okay, a _lot_ longer, but he'll take what he can get. 

He shifts so he's on top of David and gazes down at him for a moment before bending to kiss him deeply. "I love you," he whispers against David's mouth. "And everything is going to be fine."

David holds the nape of Jack's neck and kisses him softly. "I love you. And for Silas's sake, everything had better be fine, because if anything happens to you, I will take him apart piece by piece."

"There must be something wrong with me, because I found that incredibly sexy." Jack sits up so he's straddling David. "Tell me more about how you'll kick my father's ass."

David laughs and grips Jack's hips. "I can't decide whether you being bloodthirsty is frightening or adorable. It may be a little of both."

"It's definitely adorable. I'm always adorable." Jack bends for a kiss. "And if you want to be a little frightened, that's okay too. I have to have some way of keeping you in line."

He kisses David again, then nuzzles his ear. "You know, we're on our own schedule. We can take our time."

"Can we?" David slips one hand between them, rubbing and plucking at Jack's nipple. "And what would we do with this time we're taking?"

Jack licks David's lower lip. "Give me the lube and I'll show you." 

"You sure about this?" David asks as he hands over the bottle. "I mean, for you to be walking around the city, you have to actually be able to walk." He grins.

"You're not _that_ big," Jack retorts, squirting lube onto his fingers. He raises up a little and reaches back, breath catching as he presses two fingers into himself. His eyes fall shut, tongue poking out a little as he works himself open, and David groans.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now," he says, hands on Jack's hips again. 

Jack opens his eyes and gives him an utterly filthy smirk. "Oh, yes I do." He drops the lube on the bed. "Here, make yourself useful."

David picks up the bottle and slicks his cock. "This useful enough for you?"

"Oh, yes." Jack slips his fingers out of himself. "Hold it for me." He shifts into position and, after kissing David again, begins sinking down onto David's dick. "Oh, fuck," he groans, head falling back. "Let go, let go, wanna go all the way down..."

"There you go," David murmurs, sliding his hands up over Jack's chest. "Take what you need...God, you feel so good, Jonathan, you don't even know..."

Jack braces his hands on David's chest. "So do you..." He lifts up and rocks down, breath catching in his throat. "David...oh, your cock, stretching me open, filling me up..." 

David reaches up and cups Jack's face, thumb rubbing over his lips, and Jack opens his mouth and sucks it in as if it were David's cock. He straightens up and lets himself drop all the way down, his yell muffled by David's thumb.

David's groan isn't muffled, though, and it sends a thrill of heat up Jack's spine. He lets go of David's thumb and begins to move in earnest, almost bouncing as he rides David slow but hard. He's never been particularly motivated to keep silent in bed, and every time he drops he cries out. 

"Fuck, Jonathan, you are so beautiful..." David's thumbs rub Jack's nipples and he moans, grinding down against David and swivelling his hips in a figure eight.

David gasps and thrusts up, so Jack does it again, and David grabs his hips to hold him there as he pushes up into Jack hard. "Oh, fuck, yeah," Jack breathes, taking hold of his cock. "Fuck me, David, please..."

David obliges, fucking up into him hard and fast. Jack tries to match his rhythm, rocking down to meet his thrusts, hand moving frantically on his cock. "Close...oh, God, close..."

"Me too." David's fingers are digging into Jack's hips. "C'mon, want you to come first..."

Jack swivels his hips again, and it's enough to send him over the edge. Crying out David's name, he spurts over his fist, his come spattering on David's stomach and chest. A few more thrusts and David follows, groaning deep in his chest. He tugs Jack down for a sloppy, hungry kiss, rolling them carefully onto their sides. "I love you," he says softly, brushing Jack's hair back from his forehead.

"I love you too." Jack nuzzles into David's neck, then stretches slowly and winces. "Ow, my knees. When did I become an old man?"

David laughs. "I did warn you that you wouldn't be able to walk." He catches the hand that Jack raises to smack his shoulder, kissing the palm. "We really do need to get up."

Jack sighs heavily. "Yeah, I know." He looks at David hopefully. "Can we go get pancakes?"

"That sounds really good," David says, kissing his forehead. "You can have the shower first."

"What, you don't want to come with me?" Jack teases.

"Not if we're going to leave the room today." David shoves at Jack's shoulder. "Go on, before I change my mind and make you wait for the shower."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas makes an unexpected move.

Jack has drunk so much coffee today he doesn't think he'll sleep for a week, but it's raining pretty hard, and when he tried to stay in a coffee shop without buying anything, he was asked politely to leave. 

His burner phone rings. "Jack Benjamin, Sex God," he says cheerfully.

David's laugh is warm in his ear and sends a pleasurable little shiver down his spine. "I hope you don't answer real phones like that."

"I don't have a real phone anymore." Jack rubs the back of his neck, looking up and down the street. He's pressed against the wall of a building under the awning, and from the looks he's been getting, he may have inadvertently achieved the "hipster rent boy" look after all. "So, look, we've been doing this for almost three days, and nothing's happened. We may need to think of another plan."

"Yeah, I was thinking that. You hungry?"

"Starving." Jack scans the street again. "Where are you? I don't see you."

"There wasn't any parking. I'm just around the corner."

Jack laughs. "And how, exactly, are you going to keep an eye on me from there, genius?"

"Bite me. I'm not used to driving in big cities. I didn't know how hard it can be to find parking." 

"Touchy, touchy. So, are we going to eat or what? Because I think this guy at the bus stop is about to ask me how much I charge per hour, and we could use the money."

"Don't you dare, Jonathan Benjamin. I'll be there in a minute."

"Better make it half a minute - he looks like he's loaded. Maybe he'd pay more for the both of us together."

"Why do I put up with you?" David grumbles. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Adorable," Jack corrects. "I am adorable. I thought we'd established that."

"Whatever, you peacock. See you in a sec."

Jack leans back against the wall to wait, making eye contact with anyone who looks at him, just for fun. A minute goes by, and then another, and just as he's about to call David back his phone rings.

"What the fuck, Shepherd, did you get lost? I realize the big city is confusing and all, but this is ridiculous."

"Hello, Jack."

There's no mistaking his father's voice, and Jack almost drops the phone. "What have you done to David?" he demands. "If you've hurt him -"

"Oh, he's fine," Silas says. "And he'll stay fine so long as you give me what I want. I have to say, though...picking up your sister's leftovers? That's pathetic, even for you."

Jack grits his teeth. He's not going to rise to his father's bait, not now. There's too much at stake.

Silas continues, "We both know what I want. If you want David back unharmed, you'll give it to me. A car is going to pull up in front of you. Get inside. Don't try to call anyone for help."

Jack wants to ask if his father really thinks it's a good idea to harm God's chosen, but he doesn't want to piss Silas off when he's got David. "I understand."

"Good. Don't do anything stupid." Before Jack can respond, his father hangs up. 

While he's waiting for the car, he paces back and forth, chewing his nails. How did they not see this possibility coming? He's not stupid enough to believe that his father will let them go, even if he were willing to give up Joshua, and he'll put a bullet through Silas's head before he'll do that.

The car arrives, and Jack settles into the back seat, foot tapping nervously. He has to think, but right now all he can focus on is his fear and anger. He closes his eyes. _God, please, I know I've asked you for a lot lately, but please, help us get out of this somehow. This isn't right. Please, at least help me figure out a plan._

If he wasn't sure he'd be caught, he'd call the Shepherd house right now. But even if the car isn't bugged, which of course it is, he's pretty sure the driver's got an eye on him. For now, all he can do is wait and try to think.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and David reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, I'm so glad people are enjoying this. Writing this fic is one of the things helping me get through the roughest time in my life, and it makes me happy to know that other people like it.

The basement room David's locked in is an improvement over the last place Silas imprisoned him, but not by much. On one hand, there's a window, small though it is, so David's got a little sunlight. On the other hand, it smells, well, like a basement, and it's damp. He's hungry and thirsty, but he's not so far gone from the battlefield that he can't push that down for now.

He drags a box over to the window and looks outside. He can see Ethan's van and, parked in front of it, a black sedan. A couple of men are keeping watch over the road to the house, and although they're in civvies, David recognizes them from Silas's private guard.

The basement door opens and David whips around to see two more men dragging Jack between them. They shove Jack in; he stumbles, but catches himself, and goes to David. "What the hell?" he breathes, touching the side of David's face.

David winces. "Yeah. They don't like it when you fight back, especially when you take two of them out." There's something nagging in the back of his brain, something to do with Ethan's van, but right now he's more concerned with Jack. "Are you okay?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Jack says with a shaky laugh. He kisses David softly, then hugs him and leans in as if nuzzling his neck. "Bugged?" he whispers.

David turns to kiss him. "Probably," he murmurs against Jack's lips. He kisses Jack for real then, so glad he's okay. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Just when he called me on your phone." Jack touches David's face again, more gently this time. "Fuck, you look like you got hit by a truck. Are you having any double vision? Feeling drowsy or confused?" He looks into David's eyes, presumably checking his pupils, and David smiles and kisses him again.

"I'm fine, I promise." David takes Jack's hand in his, twining their fingers together, and leads him over to sit on an old truck-bed toolbox. He leans in and kisses Jack's ear, murmuring, "By now Ethan knows something's wrong."

Jack nips his neck. "I don't know what he can do," he whispers. "We don't even know where we are."

"It's better than nothing, though." David raises his voice to a normal level. "I hope they didn't do anything to fuck up Ethan's van. At least they didn't leave it in Timnah to get stolen." Again there's that nagging sense of something important about the van, but whenever he tries harder to remember it slips away.

"I wonder how long we'll be shut up in here," Jack murmurs, squeezing David's hand. _We're going to be okay_ , the gesture seems to say, and David squeezes back.

"I don't know, but I wish they'd feed us. I was going to take you to that burger place on Capernaum Street again."

Jack sighs. "They have the best onion rings. I'd be willing to move to Timnah permanently just for them." 

"But you hate the rain," David points out. This conversation seems so silly, given the situation, but the shallowness of it is calming.

"I'll buy an umbrella." Jack rests his head on David's shoulder, almost trembling with tension, and David pulls him close and kisses his hair.

"It's going to be all right," he says quietly. 

If only he could remember what's so important about Ethan's van.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation, or, Jack Is Officially Tired of Silas's Shit.

The basement door opens and Thomasina appears in the doorway, followed by the two men who brought Jack in. "Thomasina!" Jack gives her a brilliant, false smile. "I'd say it's lovely to see you, but even I'm not that good of a liar."

Her expression doesn't change. "Your father wants to see you." She glances down at his hand where it's joined with David's. "And only you."

David starts to pull his hand away, but Jack doesn't let go. "David goes with me or I don't go," he says.

Thomasina looks at David, who shrugs as if to say, "What do you want me to do about it?" She glares at Jack for a moment, and he smiles beatifically back. 

Finally, she sighs. "Very well," she says. "Both of you, come along."

Jack doesn't let go of David's hand. When they enter the room, Silas looks at them and his eyebrows lift, but he doesn't comment. He dismisses the guards and Thomasina, then gestures at the sofa. "Sit."

When they've arranged themselves, Silas faces them, hands folded. "Where is my grandson?"

Jack shrugs elegantly. "I don't know." And it's true; he has no idea where David's Aunt Rebecca lives.

"Don't try to play games with me, Jack. I taught you every one you know." Silas leans forward. "I am the king. You have no right to keep the heir to the throne from me."

"The heir to the throne," Jack replies, holding his father's gaze, "is sitting next to me holding my hand."

Silas stands. "How dare you? You would truly see my crown, your own son's crown, stolen by this idiot farmboy? Is he really that good in bed?"

Jack wants to hit him for that, but he only rises to his feet as well. "The crown belongs to Gilboa and to God, not to the house of Benjamin and certainly not to you. Joshua was never destined for the throne, and you and I both know it. I thank God for it every morning, and if I could save David from having to rule, I would, but God has called him. You know," he adds, not above being spiteful, "the same way that God called you, before you fell from His favor."

Silas backhands him, and quick as a breath, David is on his feet. Jack puts up his hand to stop him from doing something they'll both regret. "I'm okay." 

He tastes blood, but he's not about to back down. "I really don't know where Joshua is," he says, "and I wouldn't tell you if I did. You will never lay eyes on my son, not even so much as a photograph. And when God takes from you what He should have taken long ago, I will beg for the privilege of crowning David myself."

"You ungrateful little slut," Silas growls. "I gave you everything, and you have done nothing but disappoint me."

"Good," Jack says quietly. "I pray I never become the kind of man who would make you proud."

Silas draws his hand back again, but before he can strike Jack, David grabs his wrist. "Touch him again and it will be the last thing you do." His voice is calm, even soft, but Jack sees the fear that passes through Silas's eyes. 

Jerking his arm away, Silas gives a derisive laugh. "He's not worth the consequences you'd face, you know." Still, there's an almost imperceptible quaver in his voice, and for the first time that Jack can ever remember, he looks _old_. 

Silas calls for the guards. "Lock them back up," he orders. "You'd better hope you remember where my heir is, Jack. If you can't, I have no reason to keep either of you alive."

He gestures dismissively. "Get them out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny iCarly reference in this chapter that I didn't even notice when I wrote it. I am way too old to love iCarly and I don't care.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new confronts Silas. Also, Jack can sleep anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my hand on Friday and may possibly need surgery, and starting tomorrow I'll be working a full 40 hours a week because I'm getting divorced, so the next update may take a while. 2014 can stop kicking my ass any time now.

David and Jack are sitting on the toolbox again, Jack's head on David's shoulder as he dozes. It's getting on toward dusk, and aside from their guards bringing them a couple of sandwiches and some water, they've had no more contact with any of Silas's people. David isn't sure how patient Silas will be, and he's trying formulate some kind of plan to get them out of here.

"I can feel you thinking," Jack mumbles. 

David chuckles and turns to kiss the top of Jack's head. "Sorry."

"S'okay. Not the most comfortable sleeping position anyway." Jack sits up straight. "I was much better at it during the war. I'm spoiled now."

"Tell me something I don't know," David replies, and laughs when Jack punches his shoulder. "But I like you anyway."

"You _love_ me anyway," Jack corrects, and David smiles and kisses him.

"Yeah, I kinda do," he agrees. "I wanted to tear your father's head off when he hit you, even though I know you're perfectly capable of defending yourself."

Jack pats his knee. "No worries. I found it quite charming. And hot." 

David laughs. "Of course you did."

Jack glances at the window. "Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into. If we manage to make it out, Ethan is never going to let us live it down."

"Truer words were never spoken," David agrees gloomily. "He still gives me a hard time for things that happened fifteen years ago."

"Well, he - " Jack pauses and cocks his head. "Did you hear that?"

David shakes his head, but before he can speak, he does hear something, something that sounds like a fight. They run to the small window and both manage to fit on the box. 

Outside, men in generic-looking fatigues are fighting with Silas's guards. More guards come rushing out of the house and the invaders leave off the hand-to-hand and pull back. To the untrained eye it might look like a retreat, but David knows better.

"Looks like things are about to get shooty," Jack comments, mirroring David's thoughts. A couple of shots are fired, and he gets off the box and tries to pull David down. "Move, dumbass, before you get hit by a stray bullet."

"Just a second," David says over his shoulder. "I hope they don't hit Ethan's - oh, my God, that's it!"

Jack wraps both arms around David's waist and physically drags him down and away from the window. "That's what?" he says when they're across the room.

"There was something important I couldn't remember about Ethan's van. I was thinking myself in circles and it just wouldn't come. But I finally remembered."

Jack's arms are still around David's waist and he snuggles up behind, chin on David's shoulder. "So what's so important? Other than that if he knows we fucked in it he'll kill us."

"Oh, he'll know, but hopefully he'll be so glad we're safe that he'll only maim us a little." David turns and grins at Jack. "The thing I remembered is that Ethan has FastFind installed in the van."

"That thing where they can track a stolen car?" 

"Yes! God bless him and his unnaturally strong love for a van that's older than me."

Jack is quiet for a moment, staring at him, then he hits David's chest. 

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You couldn't have remembered this before we spent hours thinking we were going to die?" Jack demands. "I was sitting there believing I was never going to see my son again!"

"You were sitting there sleeping and drooling on my shoulder, you drama queen," David retorts. "And anyway, the point is, we're either about to be sprung or about to be killed to keep us silent. Let's focus on that, shall we?"

Jack rolls his eyes. "Oh, sure, now you want to focus." He looks around. "We should find something we can use as weapons in case the killing-us guys get here before the springing-us guys."

"Good plan." There's another crate nearby, and David pulls off a couple of boards, careful to leave the nails in one end of each. He hands one to Jack. "There you go."

Jack blinks. "Get in a lot of street fights, do you?" Nonetheless, he takes the board.

Before David can reply, there's the sound of the key in the lock. Key means Silas's people, and they take up positions on either side of the door. The door opens, and Thomasina steps into the room. Before either of them decides to swing, however, they see the gun barrel pressed against the back of her head and the Gath soldier holding the gun. 

"Come with us," he says, and somewhat warily, they follow him and Thomasina back to the room from earlier. Silas is seated in his chair, several guns trained on him, and David glances over just in time to see Jack smirk. He's barely resisting the urge himself.

They sit on the same sofa as before and Jack reaches over and takes David's hand, squeezing a bit nervously. David knows what Jack's thinking - if they're being freed, it seems a little odd that they've been brought here instead of just being given the keys to the van and allowed to leave. He looks around but no one is betraying any emotion except for Silas.

"I will happily kill you both," he growls, "with my own hands, as soon as -"

He's interrupted by the sound of a helicopter, and David and Jack look at each other in confusion. The helicopter moves over the house toward the front and they hear it touch down on the front lawn, and about a minute later the door opens.

"Well, Silas," says Damien Shaw as he walks into the room in full uniform, "would you care to explain to me why you felt it permissible to spy upon my people?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack isn't the person Silas remembers.

"Dammit, Jonathan, if you don't stop pacing, I swear to God I'm going to wrestle you to the ground and sit on you."

"You can try," Jack retorts. "What the hell is going on in there? It's been hours."

"It's been forty-five minutes," David says, "and we should count ourselves lucky that Shaw didn't decide this was all some convoluted plot that you and I were in on." He points to the floor in front of his chair. "You're giving me motion sickness. Sit."

"Woof," Jack mutters, but he does as told, giving a blissful sigh as David begins to rub his temples. He relaxes and leans back, and when David moves to massaging his shoulders, he groans happily. David bends and kisses his hair, and he closes his eyes and rests his head against David's knee.

"Better?" David asks, rubbing his knuckles over the tender spot behind Jack's ear.

"Mmhmm." Jack leans into the caress. "Still worried as fuck, but better."

David chuckles. "So'm I," he says, "but we can't do anything about the situation right now, so we may as well try to relax."

Jack turns his head and looks up at David incredulously. "You are obviously tripping balls, and I'm extremely upset that you didn't share whatever you took. That's very unkind of you."

David laughs again and bends, grasping Jack's chin gently and kissing him. "Relax," he repeats. "You said it yourself, God's on our side."

"Your side," Jack mutters, but he leans up for another kiss.

"And I'm on _your_ side," David replies, returning it. "So it's fine."

Before Jack can reply, the door opens and the guards bring in Silas. They shove him roughly into a chair and gesture to David to come with them.

Jack's on his feet before he can think about it, putting himself in front of David. He's ready to fight, but David stands and lays his hand on Jack's shoulder, turning him around.

"It's all right, Jonathan," he says, resting his hands on Jack's hips and kissing him softly. "I'll be fine."

Jack's aware of his father's eyes on them, but he doesn't really care. He presses his forehead to David's. "I know," he murmurs. "I know." He cups David's face. "I love you."

David smiles. "I love you too." He kisses Jack again and follows the guards out.

Left alone with his father, Jack slumps into the chair David was sitting in, arms crossed and foot tapping nervously. Silas continues to stare at him, and finally he's had enough. "What?" he snaps.

His father looks at him a moment longer before speaking. "He called you Jonathan."

"It's my name." Jack doesn't look over. "Isn't that the sort of thing you should be aware of?"

"You've gone by Jack since you were eight. You hate being called Jonathan."

Jack smiles tightly, gaze focused on the floor about ten feet in front of his chair. "Yes, well, I'm not particularly fond of being called 'faggot' either, but that didn't stop you."

(It's none of Silas's business that on David's lips, "Jonathan" sounds like music.)

Silas is silent for so long that Jack does finally turn to look at him, and when he does, the sadness on his father's face is startling. "I shouldn't have said that," Silas murmurs. "Anger twisted my tongue."

Stunned, Jack stares at him. It's not precisely an apology, but it's close. He sits back in his chair and resumes gazing at the floor. He doesn't even realize he's about to speak until he actually opens his mouth.

"When I went to David, looking for help, I didn't know if I'd get it. He'd have been well within his rights to tell me to go fuck myself." Jack gives a little laugh. "His mother put a gun to my head, in fact. But despite everything, despite having every reason to hate me and turn me away, David and his family took me in. And they took me as I was. They accepted me. Gave me a chance, even. And when I had to run, David came with me. I didn't ask him to, he just did."

He takes a deep breath. "And yeah, they know I'm gay." He puts a spiteful little emphasis on the word. "They know I'm David's lover. And they don't care...no, you know what? They _do_ care. They care about me." He's avoiding mentioning Joshua in relation to the Shepherds - Silas might be under lock and key right now, but if there's one bitter lesson Jack's learned, it's never to underestimate his father.

"I know there's a point to this," Silas says. "What is it?"

Jack turns in his chair to face him. "The point is that David and his mother and his brothers, some of the last people on earth who should want anything to do with me, treat me like part of their family. But my own parents, my own father, couldn't accept me unless I pretended to be the person they wanted me to be."

"I was trying to make you a king."

"Bullshit!" Jack stands and stalks over to the fireplace, leaning on the mantel with his back to Silas. "You want to be a bigot, go ahead, but own your bigotry, okay? I'm not stupid. I can feel the disgust every time you look at me. It has nothing to do with being king."

"It has everything to do with being king!" Silas shouts. "Do you really think the people would accept a ruler who wasn't straight?"

Jack shrugs and turns to look at him. "Depends on the ruler," he replies with a crooked little smile. "Me? No. Never. But David? Absolutely. You know they would."

"And you intend to be by his side." Silas's voice drips contempt. "You could have occupied the throne, and instead, you sit at Shepherd's feet like his pet."

Jack shakes his head. "I feel sorry for you," he says, and he means it. He sees now that clinging to power so desperately has robbed Silas of any possible joy. "You're damn right I'll be by David's side, whether he's king of Gilboa or a mechanic in Prosperity, and I'll count myself blessed either way."

"You've changed," Silas says quietly. "I barely recognize you."

Jack inclines his head gracefully. "Thank you." He doubts it was meant as a compliment, but it is one.

They don't speak after that, and the minutes drag by until finally, the door opens to admit the two guards. "Premier Shaw wants you," the taller one says. "Both of you."

"Where's David?" Jack demands.

"With the Premier. Come."

Jack exchanges a wary glance with Silas, but it's not like there's a choice. Nerves on edge, he follows the soldiers, making sure Silas goes first. Silas hasn't actually made an attempt to carry out his threat from earlier, but Jack's not taking any chances.

He knows better than to underestimate his father, after all.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God speaks to Jack. Jack doesn't particularly enjoy the experience.

When they reach the room where Shaw is waiting, Jack goes directly to David. David's face is pale and Jack leans in close, taking his hand. "What's going on?" he murmurs.

David shakes his head. "I don't know, but it's big."

Shaw stands. "I've heard Silas's version of the story, and I've heard Shepherd's." He addresses Jack. "Your father would have me believe that you are ambitious to the point of being dangerous, that he imprisoned you to protect his throne. And to protect his throne, he broke the fragile trust between us."

He gestures to David. "Your lover, on the other hand, tells me you were imprisoned for entirely different reasons. According to him, your actions are those of a father desperate to keep his child. He tells me you no longer have any interest in ruling Gilboa."

"I -" Jack begins, but Shaw cuts him off.

"I require from you only the answer to one question: which of them is telling the truth?"

"David." Jack pauses, then adds, "My father's story was once true, but I no longer want the crown. It's meant for another head...an infinitely more worthy one." He glances over at David, then back at Shaw. "The rule of the house of Benjamin begins and ends with Silas."

Shaw regards him thoughtfully. "There's truth in your voice and in your eyes," he says finally, and then he turns to Silas. 

"Count yourself fortunate," he says, voice chillingly flat, "that I have not already begun to rain destruction down on your land for what you have done. Were I a younger man, your country would even now be falling under our bombs and our tanks. But I grow old, Silas, and I find that I don't have the stomach for visiting the fruits of your treachery on the innocent."

The hair on the back of Jack's neck stands up, and he squeezes David's hand. Next to him, David is barely breathing.

"When you return to Shiloh," Shaw continues, "you will give a broadcast that will air in every country on earth. You will announce that you are abdicating the throne, and you will name David Shepherd as your heir."

Jack's jaw drops, and Silas stands and points at Shaw. "You dare," he breathes. "You dare to dictate to me, placed on the throne by God himself?"

Shaw gives a humorless chuckle. "Your God turned away from you long ago. It's foolish to delude yourself otherwise. I will no longer suffer your betrayals. Let Gilboa have a king worthy of the title."

"I will not be bullied by you."

The Premier shrugs. "Very well." He turns to his guards. "Take him outside and shoot him."

Silas gives a bark of laughter. "Is that supposed to frighten me?" He spreads his arms. "By all means, shoot me. Best be sure you bury me deep, though, or I will return to haunt your dreams every night for the rest of your life."

"No!" Jack is standing before he consciously thinks of moving. "Don't. Please."

Shaw raises an eyebrow. "You would plead for his life, after all he's done?"

Jack doesn't answer. He's just as surprised as Shaw, really, but he moves to stand in front of Silas. "Father, think. You know where God's favor lies. No matter what you do, David will be king. Why throw your life away?"

"I didn't think you were so naive, Jack. A king without a crown is nothing, so what have I to live for?"

Jack is about to say that Silas will have to figure that out for himself, when the answer comes to him in a voice so strong that there's no doubt Who is speaking. Oh, how he doesn't want to say this. He hesitates as long as he can, then, voice barely above a murmur, says, "Live for Joshua."

Silas stares at him. "What?"

Jack looks away. "I told you that you'd never see him, but..." He takes a deep breath. "Live, and you'll know him. Live, and he'll know you. He'll know you as who you show yourself to be, not as who you've been."

Somehow, he finds the will to look into his father's eyes. "Live, and remember what it means to be human."

Silas searches his face, expression equal measures of stunned and confused. "It's a trick," he says finally. "You're lying."

Tears prick at the back of Jack's eyes. He feels like he's betraying Joshua more with every word. "I swear that I'm speaking the truth, and I call on all those in this room to witness."

"Why? Why would you do this?"

 _Because your disappearance would cast Gilboa into chaos. Because David and I would be suspects and it would cast a shadow over his reign. Because this is no fit end for a king, even you_. Jack opens his mouth to give all these logical, rational reasons, but what comes out instead is, "Because you're still my father."

Silas regards him a moment longer, then moves across the room to gaze out of the window, the eyes of everyone in the room following him. He's silent for a long while, staring out into the darkness, until finally, he nods. "I accept."

It feels as if the room itself has been holding its breath and now lets it go. "I want your word," Shaw says.

Silas doesn't turn from the window. "You have it."

"Very well. Know that if you break it, I will burn Gilboa to the ground before a day has passed, and should you not be there, I will hunt you down. And when I find you, you will pray for death."

Shaw turns to his guards. "Escort King Silas to a bedroom for the night. In the morning we will release him to return to Gilboa." His men do as commanded, and he continues, "Benjamin, Shepherd, you're free to go if you wish, but given the hour, I'd suggest waiting until the morning. I believe you have a long journey ahead of you."

He leaves, and David immediately comes to Jack and pulls him close. "Are you all right?"

"No," Jack replies, burying his face in David's neck. "God just commanded me to do the one thing I swore I wouldn't."

David strokes his hair and kisses his temple. "I had a feeling that was what happened. You looked just as surprised to say it as I was to hear it." He steps back and looks into Jack's eyes. "For what it's worth, I don't think God did it just for Silas's sake."

Jack's not quite sure what David means, but he's too tired and overwhelmed to think about it. "Did you get the keys to the van back?"

"Sort of. Apparently they were just left in the ignition. Ethan would burst a blood vessel." David cups Jack's face and looks into his eyes. "Do you want to leave tonight?"

Jack wants to say yes. Every cell in his body aches to get home to Joshua as quickly as possible. David looks exhausted, though, and no wonder. Jack shakes his head. "Let's go find a bed. We can head out first thing in the morning."

"Okay." David kisses him softly. "Let's get some sleep."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to help David accept his destiny.

Jack wakes slowly, frowning when he reaches over and finds David's side of the bed empty. Opening his eyes, he sees David standing naked in front of the window, hands on the sill, looking out into the misty gray light of the overcast dawn.

"What's wrong?" he asks, sitting up and running his hand through his hair.

David turns and smiles a little. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"You are an abysmal liar, David." Jack stands and comes over to the window, wrapping his arms around David's waist from behind and kissing the nape of his neck. "Never do it again. That's what you have me for."

David gives a short laugh, but doesn't reply, and Jack kisses his shoulder. "So, what is it?" He thinks maybe he knows, but he wants David to say it so they can talk.

David's quiet for a moment longer, then he draws a deep breath. "I'm scared out of my mind, Jonathan. I don't think I can do this."

"I don't know that you have a choice," Jack replies. "God kind of has a way of getting what He wants."

David turns and presses close, his face buried in the curve of Jack's neck. "I can't be king," he says. "I don't know how."

"Neither did my father, when he began." Jack kisses David's temple. "And you have something he didn't."

David lifts his head. "What's that?"

Jack smiles. "You have someone with you who was raised to rule. I knew politics inside and out before my voice changed. I'm yours to use as you need - and yes, I'm well aware how dirty that sounds."

David smirks. "Of course you are." He looks thoughtful for a moment, then frowns. "They'll talk, you know...and they won't be kind. They'll say you're using me, that you're trading sex for power."

Jack shrugs. "They'll talk about you, too. Call you a fool. Say you're thinking with your dick." He kisses David softly. "Do you care?"

"Hell, no." David strokes Jack's cheek.

"Well, neither do I. I've been gossiped about my entire adult life. I'm not going to start crying about it now." 

He takes David's hands, backing up and pulling him toward the bed. "Let's go back to bed for a little while. We won't have lazy mornings for much longer."

David grins. "Already you're giving me good advice." They slip back under the covers and he stretches out on top of Jack for a slow, deep kiss. "Maybe this'll work out okay after all."


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff. David asks Jack a question (sort of.)

The day is hot and sticky, and driving with the windows down is no substitute for air conditioning. Unfortunately, whoever drove the van from Timnah managed to break the A/C somehow.

Dick.

Dark clouds loom in the distance. "Looks like rain," David comments, taking a long sip from his water bottle.

Jack's sprawled in the passenger seat with one foot up on the dashboard, wearing nothing but his boxers and undershirt, everything else having been removed and tossed into the back when they realized the air conditioning wasn't working. "If we're lucky." He reaches over and snags the bottle, and David takes a quick moment to appreciate the graceful column of his throat as he drinks before turning his eyes back to the road.

They drive along in companionable silence for a while. Jack climbs into the back to rummage through the little cooler they bought in Pisgah this morning, pulling out the bag of grapes and crawling back into his seat.

"You know, I would've pulled over for you," David comments.

Jack pops a grape into his mouth and glances over, smiling as he chews. "I know."

"Then why - no, never mind." David holds out his hand. "Gimme a couple."

The grapes are sweet, deliciously cold and perfectly firm, and in short order they're all gone. "Those were really good," Jack says, peeking forlornly into the bag. "Why didn't we buy more?"

"We got the last ones," David reminds him. The first fat drops of rain hit the windshield, and they roll up the windows somewhat reluctantly.

In only a few moments they're in a downpour, and it's getting hard to see. David pulls off onto a gravel road that leads to a little clearing. "May as well wait it out here," he says. It's stifling in the car, though, and finally he groans and kicks off his shoes before opening the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

David grins at Jack. "Cooling off." He runs out into the clearing, tossing his head back and spreading his arms wide. The rain cools his skin as it soaks his clothes, and he laughs and shakes his head. "C'mon out!"

"I'm here." Jack's voice sounds a little odd, and David looks toward the van to see him just standing beside it, watching.

David beckons to him. "Get over here, then."

Jack walks over to him, just gazing into his eyes for a moment before laying his hand on David's cheek. "You are so, so beautiful," he breathes, leaning in for a soft kiss.

David slides his hand to the back of Jack's neck to deepen the kiss, and they sink down into the grass. "You really have no idea," Jack murmurs, "how incredible you are."

"Maybe not," David agrees, kissing Jack's neck and playing with his nipple through his damp shirt, "but I could say the same of you, so we're even."

Jack laughs, and they continue kissing and touching with more tenderness than urgency as the rain washes over them. "I love you," he whispers against David's mouth. "I'll always love you."

"Always," David agrees, so overwhelmed with love in this moment that he never wants it to end. "I love you, Jonathan, till the day I die."

Jack gives a little sound almost like a sob and pulls David's head down, kissing him deeply. "I want you," he says against David's lips.

They don't have any lube out here, and David kind of thinks they'd regret it later if they made love in the wet grass. Thus, though he's reluctant to pull away, he stands and reaches down to help Jack up, pulling him into a kiss.

They strip each other out of their wet clothes between kisses before climbing into the back of the van, still dripping wet. David rolls on top of Jack and bends to lick the rain from his skin, and Jack slides his fingers into David's hair with a happy little noise.

David smiles and moves up to kiss him, reaching for the lube. "Let's get married," he says against Jack's mouth as he gets him ready.

"We - oh, fuck, yes - we can't get married."

"'s legal in Austeria," David replies, nipping at Jack's neck. He nudges Jack's legs up around his hips and slowly sinks into him, groaning in pleasure. "And, anyway, I'm gonna be king. I can change the law in Gilboa."

Jack chuckles. "That's as may be, Your Majesty," he says, trailing his fingertips over David's mouth, "but in case you've forgotten, I have very strict standards."

David thrusts hard and grins when Jack whines deep in his throat. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Your pencils."

"My pencils," Jack agrees, arching in a way that bares the pale skin of his throat. David can't resist the temptation to bend and suck a mark right in the curve where neck meets shoulder. "Until I get - nn, don't stop - get them, I reserve the right to keep my options open."

"I love it when you play hard to get," David mumbles into Jack's neck, "but it doesn't work as well when I'm already fucking you."

Jack sighs. "Picky, picky." David lifts his head, and before he can say anything, Jack smiles, so sweetly that it almost hurts to see. He pulls David's head down and kisses him tenderly. "Yes," he whispers as their lips part. "Yes, David, I'll marry you."

David's heart skips a beat, and he grins. "As soon as it can be legalized in Gilboa. I want to have a huge state wedding."

"You are such a girl," Jack teases, and just for that, David pulls almost all the way out and stays there until Jack starts pounding on his shoulders to make him move.

David thrusts in and holds there for a moment. "I want a huge state wedding," he says, looking into Jack's eyes, "so that the entire country can see how much I love you and how proud I am that you've chosen me."

Jack's eyes shimmer and he glances to one side. "I suppose the people do expect that sort of spectacle," he says, voice rough.

"They do," David agrees with a smile. "So we'll give it to them, yeah?"

Jack meets his gaze again. "Yeah," he says, reaching up to stroke David's cheek. "Now stop talking and fuck me."

Afterwards, David lies in Jack's arms, head on his chest while Jack plays with his hair. The rain on the roof of the van is soothing, and David's half-asleep when Jack speaks.

"I wish we really could have a house on the farm and raise Joshua there." He sighs. "I never wanted him to grow up in that fucking fishbowl." 

David rolls onto his side, head propped up on his hand. "We'll protect him as much as possible."

"We can try," Jack says. "But it's harder than you think." He looks at David. "It fucking sucks, growing up like that."

David strokes Jack's hair back from his forehead. "When I'd see you on TV when I was a kid, I was always so jealous. You and Michelle, you seemed to have everything, and it felt so unfair. I was wearing clothes that had come down through at least two or three brothers, and there you were with toys and horses and later on, brand new cars. My mom told me that everyone has their problems and that your life wasn't as easy as it looked. Took me a long time to understand that one."

"I guess I can see why," Jack says after a moment. "When you can't see what it's like when the cameras are off."

"Yeah." A memory comes to the front of David's mind, and he smiles.

Jack pokes his arm. "What?"

David shakes his head. "Nothing. Just a song I learned in school when I was little."

Jack makes a "more" gesture. "Share with the rest of the class."

"You seriously want me to sing?" Jack just lifts an eyebrow at him, and David sighs. "Okay. Let me see how much I remember."

He thinks, and after a moment, he begins to sing:

_Hayalda hachi yafah bagan_  
 _Yesh lah einayim hachi yafot bagan_  
 _vetzme'ah hachi yafah bagan_  
 _hachi yafah, yafah bagan_

_Vekamah shemabitim bah yoter_  
 _Ro'im she'ein mah ledaber_  
 _v'hi hayaldah hachi yafah bagan_

_K'shehi mechayechet, gam ani mechayechet_  
 _'k'shehi atzuva, ani lo mevinah_  
 _Eich efshar lihyot atzuvah_  
 _She'at hayaldah hachi yafah bagan_

"I never learned much Hebrew," Jack says. "What does it mean?"

David smiles. "Well, it's called 'The Prettiest Girl in the Kindergarten', and it's basically about not understanding how she can ever be sad when she's so pretty." He trails his fingertip over Jack's chest. "It reminds me of you."

"I can see why," Jack agrees, grabbing David's hand and kissing the palm. "I am quite attractive. Come down here and tell me more."

The softness in Jack's eyes, though, speaks of an emotion deeper than vanity, and David gathers him close. "Your looks aren't at the top of the list of things I love about you," he says, kissing Jack's temple.

"Mm, but they're on the list. Nice to know you can be as shallow as the rest of us."

David laughs and kisses him. "Well, you _are_ the prettiest girl in the kindergarten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Prettiest Girl in the Kindergarten" was written by Yehonatan Geffen, an Israeli singer, songwriter, and poet. A version I really like can be heard [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=593z8Y-x-4Y).
> 
> A note about the way I view Gilboan theology/culture: Since Jesus was of the lineage of David, and thus has yet to put in an appearance in this universe, I feel that their theology would be Judaic in nature (despite Ephraim Samuels having the title of "Reverend.") Hence, it would be quite likely for David to learn songs in Hebrew, and for Jack to have to mention that he never learned much of it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home. Also, David's brothers are not impressed with his lack of game.

They're still an hour from Prosperity when Jack starts getting restless. He keeps glancing at the speedometer, until finally David pulls over and stares at him, looking half-annoyed and half-amused.

"I realize you're excited," he says, "but I promise you, I'm going as fast as I can without risking a speeding ticket. Take a couple of deep breaths and settle down, okay?"

Jack sticks his tongue out at David, but he manages to settle into his seat and calm his fidgeting. That lasts until they're about a mile from home, and when they pull up in front of the house, Jack scarcely waits for the van to stop before he's out the door. David's family is on the porch, and he doesn't even say hello before taking Joshua from David's mother.

"Hey, sweetheart," he says, holding Joshua close and kissing the top of his head. "Look at you, you're so big. Who told you you could do all this growing while Daddy was gone, huh?" He's starting to cry and he doesn't care that everyone can see. "I missed you so much, baby boy. Thought about you all the time."

David hugs his mother tight. "It's so good to see you," he says, then looks around at his brothers. "All of you."

"We're glad you're home safe," his mother replies, patting his back and holding on a little longer before letting go. She hugs Jack, somewhat awkwardly so as not to squish Joshua. "Both of you."

"So, uh, are we not gonna talk about the announcement Silas made Wednesday night?" Shane asks. "Because I think we all would have appreciated a heads-up on that one."

Jack flushes guiltily, and David says, "Oh, uh, he did that already? We thought it would be longer."

"Well, it wasn't," his mother replies. "The phone was ringing off the hook before he was even done, and the only way I could get the reporters to leave the property was to tell them I didn't know where you were or when you'd be home."

"And then you pointed your gun at them," Aidan adds. "I'm pretty sure that's actually what did it."

David clears his throat. "I'm really sorry. We wanted to tell you in person. We figured Silas would put the announcement off as long as he could." 

"He certainly didn't look like he wanted to be doing it," Mrs. Shepherd says. "You can tell us all about it during dinner."

At the table, Jack's distracted from eating by making faces at Joshua to get him to laugh. At one point, he glances up to see David watching him and smiling, and he smiles back, feeling oddly shy under the warmth of David's gaze.

"So, Ethan," he says, finally tearing his gaze away. "How did you manage to get in touch with Shaw?"

Ethan looks smug. "I have a few contacts."

"He means he's dating the mayor's daughter," Shane says.

"Psh. He could be dating the mayor's goat for all I care. He got us out of there and that's all I care about." Jack offers Joshua a little bit of mashed potato and beams when he eats it.

"Yes, well, if you would have listened to me and not gotten yourselves captured -"

"Then we'd still be out wandering around Gath," David puts in.

"And David wouldn't be taking the throne," Owen adds.

David shrugs. "I could do without that part."

Joshua grabs at the spoon, and Jack feeds him some more potato before glancing over at David and smirking. "What, you'd rather have to go to Austeria?" 

"Why would you have to go to Austeria?" Aidan asks, but David's mother and Reed stare at David.

"You sly little bastard," Reed says, grinning and nudging David with his elbow. 

David's mother reaches over and pats Jack's cheek. "It's not the way I ever imagined this happening, but congratulations. Welcome to the family."

"Would someone please explain to the rest of us what's going on?" Aidan complains.

David, blushing a little, clears his throat. "Well...I've asked Jonathan to marry me -"

"I don't recall any asking," Jack interrupts. "It was more of a suggestion."

David rolls his eyes. "- and he's said yes."

Amid the silence that follows that announcement, Shane looks up from his plate, grinning. "Who the hell is Jonathan, and have you okayed this with Jack?"

"Very funny. Anyway, I -"

Ethan cuts David off. "Wait, wait, what do you mean, it was a suggestion?"

Jack puts on his best sad face, complete with puppy-dog eyes. "There we were, um, resting -"

Shane snorts. "TMI, Jack."

"- and Don Juan over there says, 'Let's get married.'"

"No way!" Aidan shakes his head. "Like you'd say, 'Let's go out for dinner?'"

"At least that has the potential to be romantic," Reed puts in. "There might be candles on the table or something."

"True that," Shane agrees, shaking his head. "I can't believe you, David. The Crown Prince of Gilboa -"

"Former Crown Prince," Jack interrupts, feeding Joshua a few peas that he's mashed up. Joshua, unimpressed, pushes them out of his mouth with his tongue.

"- and that's how you propose to him? Were you raised by wolves?"

David groans and covers his face. "I hate you all."

"Even me?" Jack asks, batting his eyelashes.

" _Especially_ you. The wedding's off. Maybe next time you won't be so picky."

"I'm still confused about what this has to do with going to Austeria," Owen says.

Ethan reaches for the peas. "Same-sex marriage is legal there." 

"Unfortunately, it wouldn't be recognized in Gilboa. I want to change the law so Jonathan and I can get married in Shiloh, and he'll be officially recognized as my consort."

"How hard is it gonna be, though?" Owen asks. "That's a big change."

"We did some quick checking online last night," Jack says, "and a slim majority - but a majority nonetheless - of Gilboans favor legal recognition of same-sex marriages." He glances over at David, knowing he probably looks like a lovesick idiot but not giving a damn. "If David's somehow involved, that majority will grow overnight."

"You have a point." Reed reaches for the last drumstick. "You're still gonna have to work for it, David. Not like having a crown on your head's gonna make people do whatever you want without question."

"Except for Jack," Shane says nonchalantly, stealing the drumstick from Reed's plate. "He will."

"David doesn't actually need a crown for that," Jack retorts without missing a beat. When Shane blinks, Jack arches an eyebrow. "It takes a lot more than that to embarrass me, Shane. How much does it take to embarrass you?"

Shane blushes and drops his eyes, mumbling, and Reed laughs and snatches his drumstick back. "Catch up with me later, Jack. I'll give you some ammunition."

Jack grins. "How would you like to be my best man?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing to add a picture of Jack's puppy-dog face:
> 
>    
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21737758@N06/15128190960)  
> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's a little concerned about his proposal, or lack thereof. Ethan is concerned about his van. Jack is concerned about...well, not much of anything, at the moment.

David comes back into the bedroom after his shower and smiles when he sees Jack lying on his side in bed, playing with Joshua. "Should I plan on sleeping downstairs?"

"Don't be silly. The bed's big enough for all of us." Jack bites his lower lip and glances toward the crib. "I mean...can he sleep with us? Just for tonight?"

"Of course he can." David sits on the edge of the bed, watching Joshua chew on his toes. He notices that Jack's t-shirt and pajama pants are damp down the front and snickers. "I thought Joshua was the one getting a bath."

"Yes, well, you try staying dry while bathing this wiggly little beast. Next time I'm just going to get in the tub with him." Jack pretends to eat Joshua's hand, earning himself a delighted giggle. 

David stretches out behind Jack and reaches over him to rub Joshua's tummy. "He really does look exactly like you."

"Lucky kid." Jack laughs when David smacks his hip, then twists onto his back and pulls David down for a kiss. "Something's on your mind," he says when they part.

David hesitates, then says, "Does it really bother you that I didn't actually propose?"

"What? No! I was just giving you a hard time." Jack pokes his ribs. "Just because I'm pretty doesn't actually mean I'm a delicate flower, Shepherd."

"I know. I just...I want you to be happy."

"If I were any happier I'd turn into a fucking unicorn." Jack tugs him into another kiss. "Seriously. I have never been this happy. Relax." 

David laughs. "Okay. Relaxing now." He sees that Joshua is struggling to stay awake and nudges Jack. "I think it's time for lights-out."

He gets out of bed, but before he can turn the light off, there's a knock on the door. He opens it to find Ethan, looking annoyed. "So, I was just taking a look at my van."

Uh, oh.

"Um, we didn't break the A/C," David says. "Whoever drove the van after Silas had me kidnapped did."

"And did whoever drove the van after Silas had you kidnapped have sex in the back?" Ethan asks with excessive politeness.

Jack sits up. "Oh, my God, you were serious! He said you'd know, Ethan. I didn't believe him."

"Not helping, Jonathan," David says over his shoulder. "Look, Ethan, I -"

Ethan cuts him off with a sharp gesture. "Don't wanna hear it. What I do want to hear, first thing tomorrow, is the sound of my van being washed and detailed. You and Jack will not take it into town and pay someone to do this. You and Jack will do this yourselves, right here. Got it?"

"Yes, Ethan," David mumbles, and Jack echoes him from the bed, sounding somewhere between intimidated and confused.

"Good." Ethan turns to leave, then turns back and hugs David. "If anything had happened to you," he says into David's ear, "I wouldn't have given a shit about the van. You know that, right?"

David hugs him back. "Yeah," he says. "I know."

Ethan leaves, and David turns off the overhead light, leaving only the dim glow from the lamp on the bedside table. He slides back in behind Jack and pulls the covers up over them, careful to keep them well below Joshua's face, then settles into the pleasant business of nuzzling the nape of Jack's neck.

"David? Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmhmm," David replies, kissing behind Jack's ear. "You smell good."

"Yes, I know, thank you. So, is everyone in your family a witch, or is it just Ethan and Shane?"

David laughs softly. "Why, would that be a deal-breaker?"

"Oh, no, I'm okay with the idea of you having magical powers as long as you make good use of them. I would just like to know."

"I hate to disappoint you, but no, I'm not a witch." David bites Jack's shoulder affectionately. "What do you consider 'good use', anyway?"

Jack hrms thoughtfully. "You could make sure my hair is always perfect."

"Peacock."

"Or if you wanted a real challenge, you could make sure _your_ hair is always perfect."

David gives a long-suffering sigh and turns to switch off the lamp. "Go to sleep, Jonathan."

"Yes, dear," Jack says meekly, ruining the effect with barely-suppressed laughter.

"You are such a brat," David grumbles.

Jack turns over. "I know," he says, kissing David softly. "And you love it."

David can't help smiling and kissing him back. "Yeah, I guess I do."


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected arrival.
> 
> Also, Joshua is a musical genius, and what the hell is wrong with Shane, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cast is off, so it's much easier to type again. Hopefully that means less lag between chapters. Sorry this is a short one, but sometimes they just are. :)

Jack stirs slowly, fumbling at David's side of the bed and finding it empty. He opens his eyes and sits up, stretching and yawning. Joshua is babbling to himself in his crib, and when he sees that Jack is up, he beams and babbles to him instead.

Jack scoops Joshua up and kisses his cheek. "I wish I knew what you were saying, baby boy. It's probably something really important."

"Bww," Joshua agrees sagely, clutching the front of Jack's t-shirt. "Mmuh."

"I've often said the very same thing." Jack lays Joshua down to change him. "Usually when I've gotten entirely too drunk."

When Joshua is changed and they're both dressed, Jack takes him downstairs. David's sitting at the piano, fingers trailing idly over the keys, and when he looks up and sees them, his face lights up and he pats the bench.

"C'mere. Time for Joshua to start learning to play."

Jack laughs, but hands Joshua over when David reaches for him. "He's a little young yet, don't you think?"

"Not too young to push a key and see what happens. My dad started me off like this." David sits Joshua on his lap and holds his hand, pressing it down gently until a note sounds. Joshua, not seeming to notice, twists around and looks up at David instead of the piano.

Jack laughs again. "Do it again. He'll catch on in a second."

David helps Joshua press the key again. This time, Joshua looks at the piano, and the third time, he seems to make the connection. He lifts his hands himself and hits the keys, jumping at the noise. After appearing to ponder how he feels about that for a moment, he does it again, giving a delighted squeal.

"A veritable prodigy," Jack says fondly as Joshua, giggling, bangs on the keys.

"Doesn't that bring back memories," Jessie says, poking her head in. "My husband did that with all our boys, but David was the only one who took to it."

When Joshua stops hitting the keys and begins sucking on his fist, Jack takes him from David. "Looks like it's breakfast time."

"There's oatmeal on the stove," Jessie says over her shoulder as she heads out front.

"You know Joshua hates oatmeal," Jack calls. Propping Joshua on his hip, he heads into the kitchen. There's one banana left, and he has no compunction about taking it for Joshua.

David has followed him in and takes Joshua so Jack can mash the banana up. "Want me to get the rice cereal out of the pantry?"

"There's none left. Your brother ate it last night."

David's nose wrinkles. "Why would Shane eat baby cereal?"

"I find it telling that you didn't need to ask which brother," Jack says. "And I have given up wondering why he does anything." The banana mashed, he takes Joshua and sits at the table.

"Yeah, I guess that was a silly question." David bends and kisses the top of Jack's head, watching him feed Joshua for a moment. "You want some oatmeal?"

"I'll get some in a minute." Jack gives David his most charming smile. "I'd love some coffee though."

Before David can reply, Jessie comes into the kitchen. "You boys need to come out here."

Jack glances at David, who shrugs. They follow Jessie into the front room...

...where Michelle is sitting on the sofa between two small, blond-haired children.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has mixed feelings about Michelle's arrival. Joshua gains a tiny fan club.

For a moment, Jack thinks it's a toss-up as to who out of the three of them is the most stunned. Then he looks at Michelle's face and realizes that he is probably the last person she had expected to find here. A pit opens up in his stomach, because there is no way those kids aren't David's, and he's selfish enough to be terrified of what that might mean for himself.

Despite that, though, and despite the fact that she could so easily bring his world crashing down, Michelle is part of him in a way not even David could ever be. Only now does he realize that their separation has been a hole in his heart, and joy overwhelms, at least for the moment, his fear. As she stands, he shifts Joshua to one side and goes to her, hugging her tightly with his free arm.

"Where the hell have you been?" he says into her hair.

"I could ask you the same question," she replies with a watery little laugh, stepping back a little to hold his face and look into his eyes. "You look really good."

"So do you," Jack says. He forces himself to step back, because he can feel David actually _vibrating_ behind him, and whatever his own insecurities, he's not enough of a dick to stand between David and his kids.

He watches, as much as he wants to turn away, as David and Michelle hug for what seems like an hour. When they part, David crouches in front of the sofa, where the little boy and girl have scooted together and are holding hands.

(Jack can't help smiling at that - he and Michelle used to do the same thing, up until they were at the age where holding hands with siblings, twins or not, wasn't cool anymore.) 

Michelle stands by David, hand on his shoulder. "Isabel, Daniel...this is your papa."

They look at each other, obviously confused, but appear to reach some sort of silent agreement. "Papa," Isabel says, and Daniel nods, then points at Jack.

"Who him?"

"That's your uncle Jack. He and I are twins, just like you two."

Isabel tugs Daniel's hand and points at Joshua. "Dandl, is baby."

"They're at that age where they're infatuated with babies," Michelle explains. She glances at David. "Your nephew?"

Jack clears his throat. "Yours, actually. His name's Joshua."

"Oh, my God, Jack! Can I hold him?" Michelle holds out her arms, and Jack hands Joshua to her. "He's beautiful."

"I'm told he looks a bit like me," Jack says with a crooked little smile. He's kind of surprised by how calm he is right now, but no doubt he'll lose his shit later.

Michelle tickles Joshua's chin and he grins at her and pats her face. "Can he meet the kids?"

Jack nods, and Michelle takes Joshua over and sits him next to Isabel; Daniel promptly slips off the couch and goes around to climb up on Joshua's other side. They immediately begin snuggling and petting Joshua, who eats it up like the little attention hog he is.

Michelle laughs and shakes her head. "So, I guess you really did marry Lucinda. Is she here?"

"She...no. It's a long story. I'll tell you later, but for now, I think I should give you guys some time alone." Jack goes to pick up Joshua, but Isabel wraps her arms around him.

"Dis our baby?" she asks hopefully. "Him nice."

"We uv him," Daniel agrees. "We keep?"

"Joshua needs to go with his papa right now," Michelle says firmly. "You can visit with him more later, don't worry." The twins pout, but reluctantly let go, and Michelle scoops Joshua up and hands him over.

"I'm looking forward to sitting down with you and catching up," she says, kissing Jack's cheek.

_That's what you think_. Jack wonders if David will tell Michelle about them, or if he'll have to do the honors. He kisses her forehead and takes Joshua to the swing on the back porch. After a few minutes, Jessie comes and sits beside him.

"It's going to be all right," she says after a long silence, looking out over the back yard toward the barn. "David loves you."

Jack shrugs. "He loves her, too. He loved her first. And now they have a family." 

Jessie turns a bit and pets Joshua's head. "You and David have a family too. And what he feels for her, it's nothing like the way he loves you. I know my son." She bumps her shoulder against his. "Have faith in him. And have faith in yourself."

Jack nods numbly and Jessie stands up. "Dishes aren't going to do themselves," she says, "so try not to brood for too long." She heads back into the house.

Oddly enough, that's comforting, a little bit of routine in a world that's suddenly been turned on its head. Jack sighs and stands up. "All right, baby boy. You wash, I'll dry."

Joshua digs his fingers into Jack's shoulder, plucking at the pattern on his shirt. "Ahmuh."

Jack manages a smile. "Okay, fine. I'll wash."


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Michelle have a Serious Talk.

David can't take his eyes off Isabel and Daniel, playing on the floor with a ball that his mother found for them. He wants nothing more to scoop them up and hold them close, but they're understandably shy. He's a stranger, after all.

"You had to do this all alone," he says to Michelle. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Michelle spreads her hands. "I...you have to understand, I was afraid. I was told I couldn't have children, because of the treatments from when I was sick. And then I was, and my mother...she pointed out that my father couldn't know. He'd know you were the father, and he - well. I wouldn't be allowed to carry to term. That's why I didn't testify at your trial. " She looks down. "Thank God Jack's conscience intervened."

"Yeah." David has long since forgiven her for that, but it's still good to know that she hadn't willingly betrayed him. 

"That's why I was sent into exile. Mother told Father that I'd supported Jack's bid for the throne so that I could leave Gilboa without arousing suspicion. I've been in Austeria. But I saw Father's press conference, and I felt like it was finally safe to find you."

He nods, then frowns. "How did you find me, anyway?"

"My mother told me where you live," Michelle replies. 

_Oh, well-played, Rose_. "And she didn't tell you that your brother was here."

"Well, no. I just assumed she didn't -" Michelle frowns at David. "She knew, didn't she? But why wouldn't she tell me?"

David stands and walks over to the window. "There's something you should know," he says slowly. "Something that's going to be really hard to tell you, because I don't want to hurt you."

"David...if it's that you don't feel as strongly as you did before, I understand. We've been apart a long time. But -"

"I'm in love with Jonathan," he blurts. 

He can feel the weight of her stare even without turning around, but she deserves for him to face her. "I'm so sorry, Michelle. Neither of us wanted to hurt you."

"Oh, my God. I never...I can't even think of what to say to this..." Michelle shakes her head. "I didn't even know you were bi, David!"

David shoves his hands into his pockets. "That makes two of us," he says softly. "It just...it happened while we were on the run -"

Michelle frowns. "You were on the run?"

"He should probably be the one to tell you about that," David replies. "It's his story, for the most part. Anyway, it was after I'd figured out that...well, like you said, that I didn't feel as strongly for you as I did. And he knew that too, before anything happened. I want you to know that."

She nods. "You don't have to explain that part. I know Jack better than that." She gives him a tiny smile. "And you, too." 

David shrugs a little. "I...it was kind of a shock to both of us," he says softly. "But it's...it's right, Michelle. It's right and it's good and I'm going to marry him as soon as I can make it legal." He looks into her eyes, pleading with her to understand. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I know it's a terrible shock."

"Yeah, you could say that," Michelle agrees. "But...David, I didn't come here to try and renew our relationship. I wanted to see you and let you meet our children, but I don't want to go back to how we were. I don't feel that way about you now."

"You don't?"

"I care about you very much, but...I've had a lot of time to think, and what we had happened so fast, and with so much drama around it, no wonder we jumped in with both feet. But I started thinking about my vow again, and while I overdid it by trying never to have any happiness for myself - which is another reason we went so fast, I think - I really do want to focus on helping other people. Well, and on being a good mom for Isabel and Daniel. I'm not in love with you anymore, David."

David gives a huge sigh of relief. "Why didn't you say that at the beginning?" 

"You didn't give me a chance!" she protests, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," David says with a sheepish grin. "One of us should probably go talk to Jonathan."

"Better yet, let's both go. The kids can stare longingly at their cousin while we talk." She cocks her head. "He lets you call him Jonathan?"

David shrugs. "Well, yes. It's his name. Why?"

Michelle laughs. "He never lets anyone call him Jonathan. It must be love."


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, insecure? Never!
> 
> ...well, okay, maybe a bit. Luckily, David will have none of that.

"I'm disappointed that you're not holding up your end of the bargain," Jack informs Joshua. "We clearly agreed that I would wash and you would dry, but you have yet to even look at a dishtowel." He taps Joshua's nose, leaving a tiny clump of suds, and Joshua giggles. "Oh, sure, you can laugh. You're not the one getting dishpan hands."

"Baby!" Isabel squeals, toddling in and reaching up at Joshua. Daniel is right behind her, and Jack glances up. Michelle and David are standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and Jack's heart sinks. If they're both coming to talk to him, it must be bad news.

However, Michelle holds out her arms. "May the twins and I borrow Joshua for a few minutes? I promise I'll make them give him back."

Bemused, Jack lifts Joshua from the sling and hands him to Michelle, and she turns to go into the living room, the twins following. When they're gone, David backs Jack up against the counter and leans in, kissing him softly. "What sort of awful lies have you been telling yourself, Jonathan Benjamin?" he asks when he lifts his head.

Jack looks away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're not as good of a liar as you think you are. Tell me."

Jack sighs. "I just...nobody would blame you for marrying her."

" _I'd_ blame me," David replies, but Jack talks right over top of him.

"You'd be able to marry her without having to change the law. You guys have kids. Marrying her would strengthen your claim to the throne."

"I'm pretty sure being God's anointed is about as strong as a claim gets," David replies, turning Jack's face to his and smiling at him. "Not to mention, I'd be just as happy staying here. Happier, even."

"Also, Michelle's never conspired against you, unlike me."

David leans in for another kiss. "And I'm glad you did. If it had been anyone else, they probably wouldn't have had the courage to stand up to Silas." 

He sighs and rubs his thumb along Jack’s cheekbone. "Yes, Michelle and I have kids together, and that is so huge and so wonderful and so terrifying that I can’t even get my head around it yet. But she’s not the one I love. She’s not the one I want to spend my life with. Stop trying to convince me not to marry you, Jack. It's not going to work."

Jack gives him a crooked smile. "You sound pretty sure about that," he says, shifting so he can hook his fingers into David’s belt loops and tug him between his legs.

"Oh, I am." David presses right up against him and kisses him again, more deeply this time. "More sure than I've ever been of anything."

Jack slides his hand around the back of David's neck. "I like a man who knows his own mind," he says, playing with the hair at David's nape. "What else are you sure of?"

"For fuck's sake, you guys have a perfectly good bedroom," Shane snaps as he stomps into the kitchen. "Fucking use it, okay?"

He goes to the coffee pot and grumbles when he finds it empty. "Why the fuck didn't anyone make more coffee?"

"Because breakfast was finished two hours ago?" David shifts around to lean against the counter next to Jack, but keeps his arm around Jack's waist. "Why aren't you out working, anyway?"

"Why aren't you?" Shane retorts.

"I think he has a hangover," Jack comments. "Didn't he go to a bachelor party last night?"

"You're right, he did." David snickers. "Still can't hold your liquor, huh?"

Shane just flips him off and fumbles in the cabinets for the coffee. "Seriously, why aren't you working? Reed’s gonna kick your ass if you don’t finish rebuilding that tractor engine in time to harvest the potatoes."

David stretches casually. "Well, I just found out I'm a dad, so, you know, my mind is on other things."

Shane freezes and very carefully sets the bag of coffee down. "Okaaaay." He turns around, arms crossed. "Jack, is there something about you we don't know?"

"Yeah. My lover knocked up my twin sister." Jack smirks. "Guess the old joke is true."

David frowns. "What old joke?"

"'You know you're from Port Prosperity when your family tree doesn't fork.'"

“Whoa, whoa, back that shit up.” Shane points at Jack. " _You_ are not from Prosperity. _You_ are not allowed to make Prosperity jokes."

"What, I don't get a pass because I'm fucking someone who is?" Jack asks, turning his head to lick David's neck.

David turns and stares at him. "Could you be any more vulgar today?"

Jack shrugs. "I could try, I suppose. Did you have anything specific in mind?"

Shaking his head, David mumbles, "I don't know what's gotten into you - "

"If you don't, we need to go back to bed right this second."

Shane makes a gagging gesture, and David sighs. "Seriously, Jonathan, it's like you've been replaced by a twelve-year-old."

"Which would make you a very sick man," Jack points out. "Sick and bad and wrong."

He catches sight of the dishes still piled by the sink and sighs. "Go spend some time with your children," he says, waving David away. "Make sure they haven't cuddled my son into a stupor."

"'Children?'" Shane asks, eyes widening. "How many?"

"Just the two," Jack assures him as he runs more hot water into the sink. "Twins, a boy and a girl. It makes me wonder if our mother has a twin she never told us about."

"Maybe she ate him," Shane offers cheerfully. "It seems like the kind of thing she'd do."

(Shane has made no secret of his opinion of Rose and Silas, as parents and as human beings in general. In fact, he offers it at the slightest opportunity.)

David gives a long-suffering sigh. "I am leaving now," he announces. "And neither of you are allowed near my children until you can remember how to behave like adults." He points at Jack. "I may extend this rule to Joshua, for his own protection."

"It warms me to my soul that you care about him so much." Jack grins and crosses his arms. "But if you seriously want to get between me and my son, you should probably go get yourself a Goliath."

Shane snickers, and Jack gestures at the door. "Go on. The closest army base is only about twenty miles. I'll wait here."

David looks at him for a moment and then smiles slowly. "God, I love you." He kisses Jack one more time before he leaves, and Shane stares after him for a moment before turning back to making coffee and shaking his head.

"You guys are so fucking weird."


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Michelle have a long-overdue talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please welcome my new beta, molmcmahon, and many thanks to her for stepping in! Huge thanks also to my previous beta, ghostofsteverogers.tumblr.com.

It's early afternoon when Michelle comes out and finds Jack on the porch. "The twins are napping," she says, sitting beside him on the swing. "Thought we could take a minute to talk, since Joshua's asleep too."

"I have to say, I'm still not done being surprised that you want to talk to me at all." Jack smiles a little. "I was sure you'd hate me."

"Jack, of course not." Michelle glances over. "I'm glad you're happy. I have to say, though, the sight of you doing dishes was a little unexpected."

"Have to earn my keep," Jack replies with a crooked little smile, "and I'm no good at farming. Not much use around here for any of the other things I'm good at. Well, except for -" He slants her a wicked glance. "- what only David finds a use for."

Michelle laughs and shakes her head. "I see some things never change." She takes his hand and squeezes gently. "The way you look at him, it's...it's beautiful."

Jack looks away, a bit abashed, and Michelle continues. "I didn't love him like that. I don't know that I could love anyone that much. Well, not romantically anyway."

"You're meant to love the entire world," Jack says, lacing their fingers together. "Not just one man, even a king."

"You either just said something very kind or crudely insulted me. Or both." Michelle nudges him with her elbow, but he just laughs.

"If you can't tell by now..." he replies, nudging her right back.

Michelle rests her head on his shoulder and sighs. "I was afraid we'd never have this again. After - "

"Don't," he interrupts. "Please. It's not something I like to think about. I...I'm trying very hard not to be that man anymore."

"You aren't. I could tell the moment I saw you."

The pride in her tone makes Jack's ears go pink. "Thanks to Joshua," he mumbles.

Michelle shakes her head and turns to face him. "Maybe he got you started on the right path, but the rest of it was all you. You're - Jack, you're the man I always knew you could be."

Jack can't help being pleased, and he grins a little. "Well, okay, maybe I had something to do with it. But you have to give David and his family credit too."

"David said I should ask you about how you came to be here. If you want to tell me, that is."

"I want to, but..." Jack sighs and rubs his eyes. "It's not pretty, Michelle. You won't look at Mother or Father the same way if you know."

"You might be surprised," Michelle says dryly. "Well, about Father, anyway. Mother arranged for me to be exiled so that the twins - we didn't know they were twins then, of course - would be safe. Three guesses as to safe from whom."

Jack nods slowly. "All right. It was mostly Father, anyway. Mother just didn't intervene." He looks down at their hands, still joined. "When Father returned, I decided I was tired of running. I told him I wasn't afraid to die. He said there were worse things, and he was right.

"He locked Lucinda and me up together," Jack continues. "He told me that he wanted an heir, and that when the heir was born he would take it away to raise himself. I resisted for a long time, but eventually, I wanted out so badly that I managed to make myself...perform. I figured Father probably wouldn't let me go, but I knew that I could find a way around him."

"What happened to Lucinda?"

"She died right after Joshua was born. Sort of a good argument against home births, I think." Jack sighs. "I came here when I ran because I didn't know where else to go. Figured if nothing else, they'd take Joshua in."

Michelle smiles. "And now, here you are."

"Here I am," he agrees. He hesitates, because he's not used to talking about his feelings and he generally sees no reason to. But right now, he wants to. "I love him, Michelle. I thought I was too selfish and too broken to love anyone after..."

She begins to demur, and he shakes his head. "You know I was. I was power-hungry and angry and bitter. I hated everyone and everything, myself most of all. Then, by the time Joshua was born, I was just worn down and depressed." 

Michelle scoots closer and hugs him tight. "Oh, Jack. I knew you weren't happy, but I didn't realize."

"We weren't exactly close at that point." Jack hesitates for just a moment, then returns her hug. "I've missed you so much," he admits.

"I've missed you too." Michelle smiles and touches his cheek. "For a long time."

Jack smiles. "Enough mush," he says. "I can't believe Mother sent you here without telling you about me and David. I guess it wasn't for her to tell, but we both know that's not why she didn't. The fact that she'd deliberately hurt you to come between you and David..." He shakes his head. "It's not that I didn't think her capable of it, just not of doing it to you."

"She was willing to let those pictures leak," Michelle reminds him. "She said it was for my own good, but I think it was that a daughter who was a slut was less of a scandal than..." She glances over.

"Than a son who was a fag? You're probably right. I thought she would kill me when I told her I loved Joseph."

"They're so out of touch with the real world," Michelle says. "And...I know what you did for me, Jack. Katrina Ghent kept a journal."

Jack shrugs one shoulder, embarrassed. "You didn't deserve to be hurt and shamed for a few pictures. It would have ruined everything you were trying to accomplish." He smiles a little. "And anyway, nobody fucks up my twin sister's life but me."

Too late, he remembers that day in the conference room, and before he can phrase what he wants to say properly, he blurts out, "I wouldn't have had you shot. I wouldn't. I was just...It got out of hand so fast and I had no idea what to do."

Michelle wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight again, kissing his temple. "I know. I could see it in your face. I was scared as hell," she adds, "but mostly that that soldier would shoot without your okay."

"There's so much I've done," he sighs into her shoulder. "So much I can never atone for."

"That makes it easy, then," she says. "You can't fix the past. All you can do is make the future better."

Jack gives her a tiny smile. "I'm doing my best."


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's David's big day. He's feeling somewhat ambivalent about this.
> 
> Rose is feeling somewhat less ambivalent about his relationship with Jack.

"Oh, for -"

David looks up from straightening his tie to see Shane standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"I spend almost two hours getting dressed and I think I look amazing, and then I come in here and this one -" Shane gestures at Jack. "This one looks like a fucking model, even with a baby strapped on his hip. It's not fair."

"We're not going out clubbing, Shane." Jack shifts Joshua's weight against his side. The baby carrier is bespoke, just like his suit; it coordinates perfectly with his tie and pocket square, which Joshua is attempting to remove from his jacket. "It's your brother's coronation. Get your priorities in order. Nobody's going to be looking at us."

"Right. Because you're totally not the former king's son _and_ the new king's fiance _and_ a hot guy with a cute baby. Nobody's gonna look at you at all." 

David laughs. "He has a point, Jonathan."

Before Jack can reply, Rose breezes in, stopping short when she catches sight of her son. "Jack, you're not serious."

"Not always, no," he agrees pleasantly. "But how in particular?"

"You can't take an infant to a coronation." Rose bends down and kisses Joshua's cheek. "No matter how smart and handsome and perfect he is."

"Of course I can," Jack replies. "Look, I'm getting ready to do it right now."

"We have a perfectly good nanny. Let her do the job she's paid to do."

Jack sighs. "If Joshua gets fussy, Ana can take him off the pavilion. Otherwise, he'll be there. He has a perfect right to be at his future stepfather's coronation."

David notices that Rose has managed to get her reaction to mentions of his relationship with Jack under control. The first time Jack referred to David as his fiance, Rose slapped him so hard that the handprint on his cheek took most of a day to fade. Now, she barely even winces. 

All things considered, David's rather proud of her. He doesn't like her, but he's proud of her.

"At least put some shoes on him, then."

Jack pinches the bridge of his nose. "He doesn't need shoes, Mother. He can't walk yet."

"That's beside the point. You can't take him to a coronation with no shoes on like some farmboy hick." She may or may not glance at David as she says this.

"As previously stated, of course I can." When Rose begins to protest, Jack holds up his hand. "Joshua hates wearing shoes, and since he doesn't actually need them, I see no reason to force the issue. Unless you want him to have an epic tantrum in front of millions of television viewers, of course." 

He grabs his pocket square out of Joshua's fist just before he starts to chew on it and moves the baby to his other hip. "Let's be realistic here. Do you really think Joshua's bare feet are going to be the most scandalous part of this event?"

Shane snickers, and David shoots him a stern look, but Rose doesn't seem to notice. "What if his feet get cold, then? It's starting to cloud over."

Wordlessly, Jack reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny pair of soft, fleecy socks, and Rose holds up her hands in defeat. "Oh, very well." She takes Jack's pocket square and replaces it, then straightens his lapels and smiles. "You both look very handsome just the same."

David is under no delusion that he is one of the "both," and it's difficult to suppress a laugh when Jack says, "And doesn't David look wonderful? I picked out his suit."

"He cleans up real pretty," Shane agrees solemnly in his best farmboy hick voice. 

Rose appears not to have heard either of them. She kisses Jack's cheek and pats his chest. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

After she's gone, Shane gives a low whistle. "David, I _so_ do not envy you your in-laws."

David glances over at Jack. "Shane, do you ever think before you speak?"

"Have you met me?"

"Don't get upset on my account," Jack tells David. "I don't envy you your in-laws either. My parents are not actually very good at being parents, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed," Shane says. "I mean, they locked you up to make you get your hetero on - which, it's awesome that you got Joshua out of it, but dude, that was messed up, and also, how come the girl's family didn't say anything? - and now your mom's acting like just a normal annoying mom. Does she maybe have amnesia?"

"She's very good at rearranging reality to suit her," Jack replies. He tugs David to him for a kiss. "It's okay. I adjusted my expectations long ago where my parents are concerned."

"I know." Joshua manages to grab David's pocket square while he and Jack are close, and he takes it back. "Sorry, little guy, I need this." He replaces it as best he can, and Jack sighs.

"Come here." He fixes it quickly. "Shane, could you get in the top drawer and get out another one of these? Joshua's obviously not going to be happy without one."

Shane fetches a bright red silk square and gives it to Joshua, who clutches it in one chubby little fist and nums contentedly on a corner.

"Don't get used to this," Jack tells him severely. "Daddy's clothes are not for chewing on." He ruins the effect of sternness by tweaking Joshua's nose and making him giggle.

Michelle pokes her head in. "Almost ready, everyone?" 

"As far as clothing goes, yes. As far as ready for the ceremony?" David grins a little, somewhat shakily. "Nowhere near."

"You'll do fine." Michelle opens the door and comes in. She's wearing a deep blue silk dress with a flowing skirt, hair up in a loose knot, and she kisses first David's cheek, then Jack's. 

"You look amazing," David tells her.

"You do," Jack agrees. The nanny comes in with Daniel and Isabel, and Jack frowns as soon as he sees them. "They, on the other hand...Damn it, Michelle, we swore an oath! A blood oath! Does the solemn vow of children mean nothing to you?"

David clears his throat. "Uh, what am I missing here?"

Jack gestures at the twins, who are wearing identical navy blue outfits except that Isabel is wearing a dress while Daniel is wearing trousers. "We used to hate it when Mother dressed us in matching outfits - which, by the way, she did far too late into our lives. It took me stripping to my underwear at a state dinner to stop her. We were eleven." He glances at Michelle. "We were supposed to do it together, but _someone_ chickened out at the last minute."

Michelle rolls her eyes. "Let it go, Jack." She turns to David. "We swore that if either of us ever had twins, we would never dress them alike. However," she continues, poking Jack in the chest, "at the time, we couldn't possibly have imagined that I would have said twins with a man who would then go on to fall in love with you. It's a PR disaster, Jack, and we both know it."

"You sound like Mother." 

"Who knows what she's doing when it comes to public opinion, and though we might not care what people think, we have to act like we do." Michelle gestures down at the twins. "You and I look at them and see childhood trauma, but the public will look at them and see that they're adorable. Do not underestimate the power of cute children to change opinions." Michelle ruffles Joshua's hair. "If I'd thought of it, I'd have dressed Joshua like them, too."

"You most certainly would not have. My son is not going on television looking like the youngest member of a doomsday cult."

"Yeah, it's much better that he go on television looking like the world's youngest funeral director," Shane interjects.

Jack sniffs. "Do you have any idea how much I had to pay a tailor to measure a wiggling, squirming infant? This little suit is a triumph of sartorial engineering."

Shane pokes Jack in the chest. "Funeral. Director."

David checks his watch. "It's time, guys." He clears his throat, trying to breathe through the sudden panic that rolls through him. "Oh, God. Is it too late to change my mind?"

Jack kisses him softly. "You'll do fine. All you have to do is smile for the cameras, say the words they tell you to say, and don't let the crown fall off."

David shakes his head, and Jack holds his face and looks into his eyes. "You are God's anointed, David Shepherd. This is your birthright. You will be magnificent."

Looking into Jack's eyes, David can only nod slowly. "Thank you." He manages a smile. "Let's go, everyone."


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilboa crowns her new king.

True to Rose's earlier comment, by the time the ceremony is underway, a thick blanket of gray clouds is laid out over the sky. Jack puts Joshua's socks on, ignoring his mother's smug little glance.

Silas, on Jack's left, is looking even more smug. "If one believed in omens," he says out loud to no one in particular, "one would call this a bad one. Perhaps God is no longer so kindly disposed toward David Shepherd."

Jack has to take a deep breath so that he doesn't kill his father with Joshua's borrowed pocket square. "On the other hand, perhaps it's just weather. If God were going to turn His back on David for sleeping with me, which is what you seem to be implying, _one_ would think He'd have done it by now."

Behind him, Shane snickers, and on his other side, Rose covers her eyes. "Could you say that a little louder, Jack? I don't think they heard you in Gath."

"They already know in Gath," Shane supplies helpfully, earning an elbow in the ribs from Jessie and a smack upside the head from Aidan.

"And I would imagine quite a few people already know here as well," Jack agrees. "If they don't, they'll figure it out."

"That's beside the point," Rose replies, but before she can say anymore, the trumpets sound to signal the beginning of the ceremony. A shiver runs down Jack's back; his own failed coronation wasn't even a blip on the radar compared to this. God is present here, he feels it, and he hopes everyone in the crowd, everyone watching on television around the world, feels it too. He wants everyone to know, deep in their hearts, the truth that David is God's chosen. Even the children go still, the twins clutching each others' hands and Joshua staring fixedly at the tent from which David will emerge, as if he knows.

And then David does emerge, and even from here, Jack can see that his face, though solemn, is radiant. He's beautiful in a way that transcends flesh and bone, and it takes Jack's breath away. "Look, there's Papa," he murmurs into Joshua's ear. "Watch, he's going to become king."

Silas snorts, but Jack pays him no mind. David, accompanied by an honor guard, has begun his walk toward the pavilion, and Jack has no attention to spare for his father. Here, in this sacred moment, he's fallen in love with David all over again.

David climbs the stairs and, as he takes his place, a shaft of sunlight breaks through the clouds, beaming directly onto him. A surprised murmur rolls through the crowd, and Jack can't help smirking. "You were saying something about omens, Father?"

"You can go to hell," Silas mutters.

"Already been," Jack replies cheerfully. "Thanks for the trip."

The reverend presiding over the ceremony, who Jack doesn't recognize, clears his throat, and the hushed whispers in the crowd fall silent. "On this holy morning, we gather in the sight of God to enthrone our new king. Let us pray for him and for our country."

Jack obediently bows his head, but the words of the prayer go in one ear and out the other. This guy is no Reverend Samuels. Thankfully, the "amen" comes quickly.

"David Shepherd, you stand before God and the people of Gilboa to be crowned king. Do you come here of your own free will?"

 _Depends on whether you consider a mandate from God as being forced_ , Jack thinks.

"I do," David says, voice clear and strong.

"Will you defend Gilboa and her people against all enemies, whether from outside or within?"

"I will, with God's help."

"Will you uphold the laws and the charter of this land?"

"I will, with God's help."

"In your judgments, will you employ wisdom and compassion as well as justice?"

"I will, with God's help."

Jack feels something tickle his cheek and reaches up to brush it away. His fingers come back wet; he's been crying and hasn't even realized it.

"Do you swear to abide by this agreement you have made, so long as you shall rule?"

David lifts his chin as if he's been challenged. "I swear."

The reverend turns and picks up the crown from its place on a purple cushion atop a pedestal. He turns back to face the crowd, lifting it high. "Then kneel and receive the crown."

David lowers himself to the cushion positioned in front of him, back straight and gaze clear.

"David Shepherd, through the authority given me by God and by the charter of Gilboa, I name you king." He sets the crown on David's head and steps back. "Rise, King David, and greet your people."

A deafening roar goes up from the crowd. David takes a deep breath and stands, turning to face them. He gives them his best smile, the one Jack fell in love with before he ever knew it, and waves, then turns and strides across the stage to the seating area of the pavilion. Everyone rises as he approaches, but he doesn't even nod to anyone, just walks right up to Jack. He's all but glowing, and Jack swallows hard. "My king," he whispers.

"My heart." David gazes into Jack's eyes for a moment, then leans forward and kisses Jack softly, just for a moment. When he pulls back, he gives Jack a dazzling smile. "Think I made my meaning clear?"

Jack looks out at the stunned crowd. "I think you may have rendered a good number of your subjects permanently mute."

As if on purpose to contradict him, the people begin to applaud, and then to cheer. Sprinkled throughout are some angry and disgusted faces, and a few boos are scattered in the cheers, but the clear majority are approving.

"Good show," Michelle says from Jack's other side. "I think we may have pulled this off. Kids, wave to the nice people. They're happy to see you."

Daniel and Isabel wave enthusiastically, and when Joshua sees what they're doing, he copies them. If anything, the crowd cheers even louder. "What did I tell you about the power of cute children?" Michelle says through the brilliant smile she's pasted on.

"Yes, yes, you were right," Jack says. "Do not get used to hearing that from me." David takes his hand and laces their fingers together. Jack, on a mischievous impulse, turns and grabs David's tie, pulling him into a kiss that's neither soft nor brief.

He's pretty sure he hears his mother burst a blood vessel.

He smiles when he pulls back. "I love you," he says. "I'm going to love you until the day I die."

David laughs softly and touches their foreheads together. "I bet you say that to all the farmboy hicks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed that David's response - "I will, with God's help" - is taken from the Rite of Holy Baptism in the Episcopal church. (It may show up in other faiths, as well, but that's where I got it from.) This is not meant to contradict my earlier note where I said that I saw the Gilboan theology as being Judaic in nature. I just thought it fit very well in this ceremony.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives.

Jack shifts from one foot to the other, inexplicably nervous. All he has to do is go out there, say a few words, and trade rings with David...but his heart is racing and his stomach feels like it's practicing to join the Gilboan space program.

Well, if Gilboa had a space program.

"Daddy." Joshua tugs on the tail of Jack's morning coat. "Daddy."

When Jack looks down, Joshua holds up his arms. "Up."

Jack smiles, stomach settling a little, and picks him up. "Just for a few minutes, kiddo. Then you have to help Daniel carry the rings, okay?"

Joshua nods solemnly. "Dosha haf Daddy ring for Papa. Dannul haf Papa ring for Daddy." He fiddles with Jack's lapels. "Issbel frow fowers."

"That's exactly right, you clever little beast." Jack kisses Joshua's nose. "If Papa ever gets here." David's not late, precisely, but he's close, and Jack's getting nervous.

Isabel and Daniel are practically vibrating with excitement. For once, Jack doesn't object to the children wearing matching outfits; Michelle's done a beautiful job dressing them. All three are in deep green velvet, with the addition of organza for the extremely poofy skirt of Isabel's dress, and they look like they've stepped out of an old children's book.

Michelle, gorgeous in dusky rose silk, comes in, and Joshua reaches out. "Mama, hug." The children apparently decided a while back to hold all their parents in common, and thus, Michelle is "Mama," David is "Papa," and Jack is "Daddy" no matter which child is speaking.

It's been a bit confusing for new palace staff over the past couple of years.

Michelle takes Joshua. "You look wonderful, sweet pea. Are you excited?"

Joshua plays with her necklace. "Uh huh. Is cake for affer. Is big cake," he informs her, eyes wide. "Biggern Dosha."

"There will be a lot of people to eat it, don't worry." Michelle kisses Joshua's cheek and sets him down. "How about you? Are you excited?"

Jack grins nervously. "If by 'excited' you mean 'my stomach is trying to climb up my throat and out through my nose,' then yes, I am. I have no idea where the hell my fiance is, either."

As if summoned, David strolls in, straightening his tie. "Hi all. It's a gorgeous day for a wedding." He kisses Jack quickly. "Sorry if you were getting worried," he says cheerfully. "I was making some arrangements for the family party tomorrow."

"I thought that was all set up," Jack says, frowning. "What did you have to do this late?"

Shane, who has more or less pestered his way into being David's best man, peeks around him. "It's a surprise. And David and I are the only ones who know about it, so don't go trying to get it out of anyone else."

Reed, who is, indeed, Jack's best man, clears his throat. "Guys, we have like, two minutes." He points at David and Shane. "You two should go around and get into position."

"Right." David gives Jack one last kiss. "See you at the altar."

Much of the ceremony itself passes in a blur, and Jack is grateful for the television cameras; he'll have to buy a copy of the DVD later just to remember what happened. Joshua hands the ring off to Reed perfectly, but instead of going to sit with Michelle and the twins, reaches up to Jack to be picked up. Rose tries to stop him, but Jack waves her off and scoops Joshua up, perfectly content to keep him there. If not for Joshua, after all, this wedding wouldn't even be happening.

Besides, he doesn't trust his father to behave himself without Rose being free to manage him.

Fortunately, the part of the wedding that matters most will, he knows, stay clear in his memory until he has no memory left. As he and David face each other to say their vows, his heart gives a hard thump at the love in David's eyes.

Jack smiles and kisses Joshua's forehead before setting him down. "Go sit with Isabel and Daniel, sweetheart."

Joshua toddles off toward where the family is seated, and, Jack straightens up and gazes into David's eyes again. He barely notices the vows they say to each other, because the real promise, the one they've already made, doesn't need words.

There's a change in the air, a sense of holiness, and Jack recognizes it as the same thing he sensed at David's coronation. God is here, and is apparently not displeased with the proceedings. It's not until Jack's overwhelmed by relief that he realizes he'd been worried about that.

When David kisses him at the end, it's the most sacred experience of his life.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Shepherd always keeps his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So, here we are at the last chapter. I tried to write the wedding night but it wasn't happening, so I'm wrapping up with this instead. Thank you all so much for sticking with this all the way through! I have a couple of one-shots in mind, so I'm going to reclassify this as a series. Again, thanks so very, very much. Writing this fic has helped me get through the hardest time of my life, and being able to share it and have other people enjoy it has made me very happy.

"So it's time to start the first dance, and as the music begins, we both realize at the exact same time that we forgot to decide who leads." Jack points his beer at David, sitting next to him with his arm around Jack's shoulders. "And he says, 'I should lead because I'm the king.'"

The family party is fully underway at the farm, and besides David's mother and brothers, there are aunts and uncles and cousins and friends coming out of the woodwork. There's music and food and alcohol, and plenty of friendly teasing (some of it more adult in nature) directed at David and Jack both. Joshua and the twins have found not only friends their own ages, but plenty of new adults to adore them.

Reed cracks up. "I was wondering why you guys were just standing there staring at each other. I thought you were having a moment."

"A moment of panic, maybe." Jack pauses for a sip of his beer. "And I said, 'Like hell you're leading. I've seen you dance.'"

"He's not that bad," Michelle protests as she comes back in from putting the kids to bed. "He just needs practice."

"Well, there wasn't time for that just then, and I was not about to go on my skiing honeymoon with broken toes. Anyway, we got it sorted and started the dance, only to realize it's a lot harder to follow than it looks."

"Ginger Rogers did everything Fred Astaire did, and she did it backwards and in high heels," David's cousin Ashley says, lifting her beer in a silent toast, presumably to Ginger's memory.

Jack snorts. "So, you're saying I should put David in some high heels and he'll dance better?"

David tugs Jack's hair. "You're hurting my feelings," he says with a mock pout.

"Better your feelings than my feet," Jack retorts. "Anyway, you don't even like dancing." 

"Doesn't mean I like being insulted. I guess the romance is dead already." David sighs wistfully.

Before Jack can reply, there's a rumbling noise outside, and as it grows louder and is joined by the beeping of a backup alarm, David stands. "Finally!"

"Finally?" Jack asks, frowning in confusion. He stands as well and follows David outside, where an eighteen-wheeler has backed up the driveway to the house. "What the hell, Shepherd?"

"Stay there." As the rest of the family filters out onto the porch, David goes up to the truck. The driver gets out to meet him and after they speak briefly, the driver gives a loud whistle. Another man exits the cab of the truck on the passenger side, while the driver opens the doors of the trailer to reveal stacks of large cardboard boxes.

"Where do you want these?" It looks like the driver either doesn't recognize David, or isn't particularly impressed by some other country's king.

"We're putting them in the garage for now," David says. "We'll give you a hand."

"No need. Union would have my head if they found out I let you do that." That said, the driver turns back to the truck, where the other man is setting up a ramp. 

Jack goes to David and slips his arm around his waist. "What are you up to, you devious man?"

"C'mon, I'll show you." David leads Jack over to the garage. "Mind if we intrude?"

The driver gestures, and David tugs Jack over to one of the boxes closest to the door. "Go ahead. It's your present, you open it."

Bemused, Jack picks at the tape on the box, then frowns. "Do you have a knife or something in here?"

David hands him his pocketknife, and Jack makes short work of the tape. The box is filled with smaller boxes, and Jack picks one up. "Just what I always wanted."

David rolls his eyes. "Open that one, too."

By this time, other people have gathered around the opening of the garage, forcing the delivery men to stack the boxes up outside, and Shane calls out, "Fucking open it already. Some of us have to work tomorrow."

Jack starts to flip him off, but he looks over and sees Jessie in the group, so he makes a shooing gesture instead. "It's my present. I'll open it when I want." He wants to now, however, and he does.

For a moment, he can't believe what he's seeing, and then he can't help it: he throws his head back and laughs. "You really did it," he says. "You adorable bastard. Just how many of these are there?" He picks up one black pencil, covered in pale green stars.

"A truckload?" David's actually smirking. "I don't know. I just ordered all they had."

Jack examines the pencil closely. "They do glow in the dark, right?"

"Of course they do. My love for you would allow nothing less."

Shane frowns. "Wait, wait. You got him like, a gazillion pencils?"

David nods. "Yep."

"And Jack, you're happy about that?"

Jack grins. "They glow in the dark. I'm ecstatic."

Shane shakes his head. "You guys are so weird."


End file.
